Narnian Knights
by magyka95
Summary: Kay is confused.No, that would be an understatement.She was sure she hated him and his guts but why does her heart beat faster at the sight of him? now's not the time for these feelings, specially in the middle of a war.sigh..to be in love...
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYBODY! IT'S MAGYKA95 AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!!! SO BE NICE******

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NOW BUT GIMME A FEW YEARS PEOPLE AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHOSE THE BOSS.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

NARNIAN KNIGHTS

Chapter 1: annoying

I felt someone smirking at my back. Yeah, its that oh-so-hott arrogant, cocky, Raphael I'm- all – that and more Richardson. Seriously, when I first moved to London and joined St. Guinevere School for young ladies I knew that the friendly girls and good grades were too good to be true. It would seem that someone somewhere loved me. But noooo, they just had to burst my happy bubble by joining our school with St. Augustine's school for street urchins…. No, not really, they say young gentlemen. We girls say street urchins. Not to mention if the most popular guy had a personal vendetta against you.

Okay that might be because I had told Mrs. Marmaduke (she's really, really strict) that they were bunking class but hey, I was just doing my duty and telling the truth!

So back to present times. I slammed my locker shut and whipped around, my eyes narrow. Normally I am really happy and stuff but that Richardson could turn the sweetest honey sour. " what is your problem," I hissed." Why can't you just leave me _alone_?"

His dark coal black eyes glittered dangerously as he smirked." My problem, Kay, is you"

I scoffed. Then my friend kim put a hand on my shoulder.i spun and walked off in a very dignified manner. Although the effect could slightly have been spoiled by me tripping but hey I got the message across.

I walked into the Art classwith Kim a few paces behind. We sat on the hard chairs and gazed into the painting of a beautiful country which was attached to the board. There was a setting sun casting a pink hue all over the sky and kissing the treetops. The meadow was a lush green and the surrounding forest was green. I cant describe the green in words. Though I am not a very artsy type of person I felt a rush of belonging surge through me.

Far off you could see the turrets of a magnificent castle. All around this beautiful landscape was a ring of mountains. The painting took my breath away.

The Art teacher explained how this had been drawn by a famous artist who had painted it based on the imagination of a girl named Jill Pole. Something hit my neck. I turned around to see Jerk (Richardson) smirking at me. Something in me exploded. " WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, RICHARDSON? I'M TRYING TO APPRECIATE TRUE ART HERE, YOU NO GOOD LOSER! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE RUINED YOUR LIFE AND TOTALLY WASTED IT DOES **NOT** GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO RUIN MINE! AND THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE DOING!!!!!! IRRITATING THE HELL OUTTA ME SO HAT I CANT CONCENTRATE! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT? JUST COZ I'M NOT ON DRUGS AND NOT INTO ALCOHOL YOU THINK I'M A LOSER, HMMM? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S A LOSER- YOU! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU GET LOW GRADES YOURSELF AND DON'T ALLOW OTHERS TO GET GOOD GRADES TOO! YOURE SO SELFISH!!YOU MAKE ME WANT TO PUKE!!"

Everyone was deathly quiet with Crawford, Richardson's best friend looking outraged. Everyone else was just flabbergasted. The teacher looked at me dumbfounded. With a last glare at Richardson I sat down. Suddenly Kim gave a cry. I turned towards the picture and to my horror it was moving. I suddenly knew that I had to go and touch it. I went and touched it. My fingers passed through it. Next thing I knew was Richardson's voice in my ear** " amazing" **. I inhaled sharply due to the near proximity and tried to spin around. That's when I became the Amazing Human Tripping Machine and I tripped. I clung to the closest thing I could find, which was Richardson's shirt and then we both fell through the picture. (I'm pretty sure I tore a few buttons)

The teacher looked at the class who were weak with surprise staring where Kay and Raphael had disappeared." Not a word about this to anyone" she said. The class nodded mutely. The picture stopped on the meadow you could now see two new figures painted.

**Alrighty then, that's all for now, folks. So please review. Pretty please? I've got a whole bunch of chocolate cookies here! With chocolate chips! All you need to do is to press that pretty purple button! Okeeeeeeeee ******** ;)**

******MAGYKA ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own chronicles of Narnia but neither do you.**

Chapter 2: amazing

I felt something heavy, warm and hard on me. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into black pools. I blinked and I realized that they were eyes. I blinked again and realized that they were Richardson's eyes. I blinked…. And wait… what? Richardson's eyes.

" GERROFME!" I screamed pushing him off. He got off me. I noticed him smirking.

" what?" I asked him irritably. He smirked wider.

I huffed. Fine! Be like that! See if I care! I looked all around me. We were in the meadow of the picture! How on earth had we landed up here? I turned to Richardson and opened my mouth to ask him whether he had super transporting powers or something when I noticed red nail marks on his chest which were visible because I had… ehem…. Removed a few buttons.

My mind filled with _images_. Oh my god! Richardson did it! With someone! Eeew! Who would do it with him?!! My disgust must have shown on my face because Richardson said " those are thanks to you. You scratched me when we were falling. Get those ideas out of your head. You are not as prudish as you would like people to believe"

Why he! I should have scratched out his eyes when I had the chance! I huffed again and got up. I could see the castle and I would reach it whether Richardson liked it or not!

I started walking. The valley was huuuuuuuge!!!!!!!! And after that there was a forest. I had to walk fast to reach there soon. I heard Richardson come after me. So much for losing him. I started to think about ways I could kill him. I could stuff his nose and mouth with grass and suffocate him. Yeah! That's a good idea. And make sure his last words are "you're so great, Kay. I wish I was like you" ahhhhhh! Sweet sweet humiliation! Even sweeter revenge! I'll crumble his ego and feed it to the dogs. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see Richardson looking quizzically at me. Turning my head I continued to walk.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After walking for a long time we reached the edge of the forest. I was completely exhausted. But I was not about to admit it to that Jerk. So I walked on without a complaint. Hell, doesn't the Jerk tire at all? We started walking into the forest. I heard a growl from among the bushes. I swallowed but I did not fall into the Jerks arms like a typical damsel in distress because I am not a damsel in distress. Note: this rule does not apply to the Jonas Brothers. Ehehehe! Suddenly _something_ brushed against my foot. Something alive!

" kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed and gripped the Jerk's hand while I searched for a stick. Then I picked a stout one and started poking the something while still cutting off the Jerk's blood supply.

The Thing spoke." My dear lady, please calm yourself! I have no intention of hurting you."

I opened my eyes (hehe it was closed) and saw a mouse. It had a little circlet round it's head and a needle tucked into it's belt. All in all it was just plain.. " sweet!" I said.

The mouse looked weary." Noble? Brave? Chivalrous? My lady, these would have suited me best! Not sweet!"

Ooookay…. Mr. Mouse has an inferiority complex. To make it up I gave him a dazzling smile. The mouse cheered up and said " I am Reepicheep, Lord and Lady. I was sent by Aslan himself to find you."

Here's the strange thing. I don't know who Aslan is but when his name was said I knew I belonged. Funny feelings… I shook my head.

Reepicheep started to explain some nonsense about the Guardians of Aslan's Country. I pretty much tuned of due to exhaustion when I saw him gesturing at us. I snapped my attention back towards him. I caught snatches of what he was saying "lady Kaykasha (means something along the lines of beauty in hindi) ……." "lord Raphael" …. "Guardian"… "Aslan" …" Four of Cair"…I started at the mention of my name. no one ever called me by my given name. I was just Kay. I tried to focus on Reepicheep but I could hardly stand. My feet were killing me, I was hungry and Reepicheep was saying something I could not comprehend. I asked the only question which came to my mind" how long till we reach the castle" I asked Reepicheep. " two hours if we hurry, my lady,".

I inhaled sharply. I opened my mouth to protest when I saw that Jerk smirking at me no doubt expecting me to admit my weakness. "let's go," I said and took great satisfaction in seeing his face twist into one of surprise. Yessssssss! Repent foolish mortal! I gritted my teeth and continued to walk ignoring the slight split second black outs.

**All right that's another chappy. I dedicate this chapter to **_**hpswst101**_**. my first ever reviewer. I feel so happy I can cry *reaches for tissue* .thank you it meant so much to me. Ehem…. That purple button is really mysterious,no? click and see what happens. You'll get a free pudding. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!it's me again with another chappy.**

**Disclaimer: I own narnia and you are a fuzzy pink bear!**

**Chapter 3: a feeling**

We hiked for two more hours. I felt the corners of my vision blackening and I started to pray. I didn't want to show my weakness to them or anyone! Call me whatever you want but I hate showing my vulnerability to people. It made me feel ashamed. Once a teacher had told me" Kaykasha, everyone makes mistakes. It's only human. You have to stop striving so hard! " .

But that didn't stop me and I certainly wont let exhaustion stop me. My legs felt like two blocks of lead. I couldn't do it anymore. I slumped, somehow managing to hold on to my consciousness. Immediately I felt Richardson catch me ( Reep obviously couldn't ). All hail soccer reflexes. In fact, all hail soccer!

I was way too tired to protest. Hey, I tried my best! I leaned back in his arms desperate for somewhere to rest. Surprisingly, he did not push me away! His arms were warm and comfortable. I closed my eyes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I think it was a good two hours before I woke up. I was distinctly aware of Reep scurrying around doing whatever. I was too comfortable too care with those warm hands wrapped around me. I opened my eyes slowly to see Richardson watching me with a thoughtful expression, his faces only inches away. I was in his arms I realized. I quickly moved away breaking eye contact. Because in those few moments of looking into his eyes I felt my soul being read like an open book and I hated that. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Richardson was still looking at me with an unfathomable expression. I then did the most stupidest thing I could have done. I blushed. Richardson's face twisted into a smirk.

Then he suddenly came in front of me. I swallowed. I did not like where this was heading. Richardson suddenly caught a stray curl and started playing with it. I blushed harder. I could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks. " hem!" a voice said. It was Reep. If a mouse could look smug then Reep was doing it. Flustered and humiliated I cursed myself for letting Richardson take advantage and cleared my throat several times, awkwardly.

"let's go," I said brightly. And so we set off, the most peculiar group to ever set foot in Aslan's Country consisting of a mouse , a rather over confident idiotic,know-it-all idiot and a beautiful, unassuming,sweet, nice, happy girl. Talk about weird.

**Haha! Kay has a really great opinion of herself! This was my first fluffy chappy. Hope it was ok and not too romantic as I don't want them to get too romantic now. Later perhaps*wiggles eyebrows***

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and of course chocolate cookies to those who will. Ask the ones who reviewed whether they were tasty or not. So that purple button there. Press and see.**

**------magyka------**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Bet you guys have figured out from where the title came from. Haha! That's right – the Tudors! I do not like that soap coz it's too male chauvinistic!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: get on with it.**

**Kay: magyka doesn't own chronicals of narnia.**

**Magyka stabs herself.**

Chapter 4: it's good to be king

"holy…." I was left speechless. The castle WAS THAT AWESOME! I felt quite overwhelmed. Reep gestured to us to come inside as he knocked on the huge mahogany doors. Avoiding Richardson's eyes I entered. Reep led us down a hall. Then we finally reached a hall. Reep told us to wait while he went inside. We avoided each other's eyes. Reep came back soon and informed us we were wanted inside. I got the feeling you get when you go to meet your principal.

Gulping, I followed Richardson inside. On entering I saw the four most regal looking people in the world. And the funny part was- they were all more or less my age. One of the boys.. well… kings had blonde hair and was extremely good looking. The total beach boy look. He gave off a powerful aura which showed that he was in charge. Next to him was a queen, looking at who I immediately took a hit at my self-esteem. She had blonde hair(**a/n: I know that in the movie Lucy had brown hair but in the book she has golden..mmmmkay?) ** and a really petite figure. She had delicate features and radiated happiness. She was beaming at us in such a way that I felt that I was the Prime Minister.

Reep bowed. But I did not. Then I noticed the third king. He was the definition of tall,dark and handsome. However I did not or could not comprehend any particular quality of his. His aura was completely blank. Mysterious. Ever since I was young I could second time I could comprehend nothing whatsoever. I mean, sure, I have come across really complex people but the only other person I had to draw a blank with was Richardson. Not that I did not know what he was like.

Then suddenly another crown clad figure came in. this one had dark hair like a curtain and was very handsome in a gladiator sort of way. Okay …..these people had a sort of everyone's king theory coz everyone's wearing crowns. This one looked really impulsive. Sort of opposite of blondie (**lol…..blondie? peter will kill me :- ) ) . **blondie was sort of calm and quite.

Then Reep said " Your majesties… the Guardians, lady Kaykasha and lord Raphael."

The queen came forward." Hello I am queen Lucy but you can call me Lucy. This is my brother High King Peter and my brother King Edmund. And that is King Caspian 1 IX. But all the introductions can be done later. You look dead on your feet. I will show you your quarters."

Weird. You meet a person for 10 minutes and you have quarters ready for them. These medieval people have a great welcoming committee. I was thinking about how I could get used to it when Lucy ushered me into a room. She told me that Richardson would be next to me ( darn) and she would be right across. Also her brother King Edmund would be on the other side of me. I thanked her and went inside the room and shut the door. Without seeing anything else I sank thankfully into the bed and was in lala land in a second.

**Yet again I dedicate this chappy to hpswst101. thanks for the reassurance. I seriously needed it because this is my first fanfic. Also, sorry for the delay. Lately we have been plagued by power cuts so I was helpless. Schoolwork also is grinding me into bits. Anyway, please r&r.**

*******magyka******


	5. Chapter 5

**Allright. Firstly I would like to apologize for the delay but what with studies and school activities and regulating all my house activities I seriously could'nt find time… so yeah. Also the cricket fever is on with the i.p.l so I'm busy cheering my team. So I might be a bit irregular but don't worry I'll make it to the end**

**Disclaimer: me own my laptop but no chronicles of narnia**

CHAPTER 5: new friends, newer foes and a pink monkey.

I woke up feeling refreshed but hungry. All right, I was starving. I was wondering wj=hat the Kings and Queens would say if I ate their silk linen sheets when a maid came in with food. " I am glad you are up , lady, you have slept right through breakfast hour but don't worry here is your breakfast. Oh and my name is Sveda."

Yes! Foooooooooooooood!! Thank god! "you are an angel, sveda" I screamed and dug into the food while Sveda laughed. In my hunger and hurry, I overturned a pot of honey on my dress and my mouth was smeared with strawberry jam. I had just made myself a cream moustache and was very satisfied when the door opened and King Edmund entered.

He stared at me. I stared back then a smile made way to his lips and he started chuckling. Like a fool I started laughing along with him. That's when I caught sight of Sveda laughing at me and to my surprise really nastily. I looked at the mirror and got a glimpse of myself. I had breadcrumbs and strawberry jam on my face along with a milk moustache. I even had a syrup goatee and honey all over. I couldn't control myself and burst out. Laughing. " ahahahahahhhhha! " I laughed like a loon and left the poor King and maid flabbergasted. Then I went to the washroom to clean myself.

That's when I realized I didn't have any clothes. But both Sveda and Edmund were gone. I screamed for half an hour and hollered for another hour till help came in the form of Lucy who gave me a nice gown which was mauve colour

" it really was careless of Sveda to leave like that," she frowned and I shrugged because all I could do was to shrug as my the dress was stuck with my arms poking out unceremoniously. With a laugh Lucy helped me into the corset and then the gown. Phew! And I thought being a Barbie princess was easy! I started lacing up my slippers. Yes, that too was difficult. Then Lucy thankfully helped me braid my hair into a French braid. My hair wasn't all that good I thought. It wasn't auburn or whatever else is said in books (like honey coloured) , the fact is people it's brown. And my eyes were brown too. I didn't have a great body. I wasn't very wide but I wasn't petite either. So all in all, I felt a little jealous of Queen Susan who was gorgeous and Queen Lucy who was very pretty. But then hehehe maybe a hag would be jealous of me.

By the time we went down Queen Lucy and I were good friends. " stop calling me Queen, it's just Lucy," she reprimanded me.

I suddenly caught a strain of conversation." You have to understand, Lord Raphael, you and Lady Kaykasha are the Guardians and because you have shown up in Aslan's country evil will enter too."

"You are blaming us?" I caught Jerk's voice. I agreed with him.

" no, not blaming you… informing you. " I think it was Peter's voice.

" but isn't Aslan the son of the Emperor beyond the sea? Cant he protect you like he did with the white witch and the Telmarines and all the rest?" It was Jerk again.

"that is upto Aslan after all he isn't a tame lion."

I looked quizzically at Lucy who took my hand and led me to the garden where she explained all their previous adventures and how Aslan had helped them. I couldn't wait to meet Him.

"And Aslan told us we were dead and we could stay" Lucy finished.

"wait what? You are dead? Oh god, so I am dead? But when.. how? "

I clutched at Lucy's sleeve in desperation. Okay, I was being melodramatic but hey I was always dramatically inclined. Hehehehe! Anyway, I rolled my eyes and clutched my heart and tore at my hair and screamed and created a general scene while Lucy looked on amused. I felt a shadow fall on me. I turned around to find King Edmund looking thoroughly amused. Okay, this guy officially had bad timing.

And the worst part? I lost my wits and stood grinning like a loon at him. Then he said to us in a regal tone ( how on earth did he make his tone regal) that we were wanted in the throne room. And we followed him because who could refuse such authority? Even the jokes he cracked on the way were kingly. The way he held himself was so mysterious and… wait, what? I'm behaving like a fangirl! Shaking my head to cler my thoughts when I saw Sveda glowering at me. I felt confused and frowned when my eyes found something unbelievable! It was a pink monkey!!

"cute!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran to it. Actually, I couldn't hold myself back from cuddling anything which resembles a soft toy and pink monkeys top the list.

I heard a " noooo! Don't" from Lucy and a "Watch out" from King Edmund and the the cute monkey punched me. In the face. And broke my jaw. And cured my attack of hugallthingswhichresemblecutesofttoys!kawaiii-itis! I blacked out. Last thong I remember was hearing Jerk's voice muttering "Typical"

**Ha! To make up for my delay I wrote my longest chapter yet! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and made my day! I introduced the relationship between Edmund and kay! I'm feeling really please. R&R and tell me if it was okay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my reviewers. Yes, the last chapter was pretty rushed because I originally planned to have it in 2 chapters but changed my mind at the last minute. I have tried to make this chapter a little better.**

**Disclaimer: please read the five previous chapters**

Chapter 6: first inkling

I came to in my room. I looked around and it was dusk. I felt peeved. I never ever passed out and laughed at those who did. Now it didn't seem so funny all of a sudden. I went in front of the mirror. My upper lip was sadly swollen. I tried to remember what happened. But for the first time, I was blank.

Someone came in through the door. It was Richardson. " what happened?" I asked him, a bit desperately. I never blanked out. Never.

" you were punched by a pink monkey." He replied gently.

Yes, now I remember. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I suddenly had a momentary black out. I couldn't believe it! First I pass out and now I have black outs!

I felt miserable. Richardson looked alarmed. "Queen Lucy! Someone get her! Now!" I was surprised to hear the authority in his voice. Okay, this is weird. He shouldn't be caring about me.

Suddenly, Lucy entered and without a word pushed Richardson out of the room." The pink monkey was a sign from evil. The prophecy says

"_When things that don't happen start happening and there is confusion in the air,_

_Do not doubt the presence of evil over there._

_It can only be stopped by eternal love and music from the bells,_

_Which can otherwise spell the Good side's death knell."" _she said this in a brisk tone." I think the appearance of the Guardians were a sign." Lucy at this point pulled off my gown and left me in my corset. Her eyes widened because there was a medium sized hole in my shoulder which looked as if someone had taken out a chunk of flesh. It was blackened. However, I was too busy trying not to laugh at the cliché poem to pay attention. Till Lucy touched it and blood started coming out. The weird thing? It was black. Lucy turned white and pulled out a diamond flask and forcefed me some delicious juice.

That's when King Peter, King Edmund and Richardson entered. And stared at me. But this time I failed to see the problem. They turned around and faced the wall.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"you're in a corset" King Peter said in a, well, magnificent voice.

" oh my god! You guys are so cute! And you too Richardson? You basically saw me in a swimming costume in our swimming classes. Whatcha guys getting shy of? Everything to be covered is covered." I laughed. Lucy smiled a bit too. However I felt someone frowning at my back. It was Sveda. I ignored her an had a look at my currently not a very good side to look at shoulder. It was healed completely. Woooooooooooooooot! All hail the awesome tasty juice!

I pulled on a gown." Fine look now! It's ok! Happy?" I said gesturing at my gown. They turned around and King Peter said " Lady, we are well met. However times are against us. We must hurry because there are rumours of an attack in beaversdam." I felt wierded out. Here was a walking talking Shakespeare clone. Talking weirdly. But I gathered it was serious from the look on his face and sobered up and along with Queen Lucy left the room to go to beaversdam.

I knew nothing of riding so I felt a bit awkward but then neither did Richardson. But when we reache the stables and horses were pulled out for everyone then Richardson surprised me by climbing up on one easily. Many more people had joined us like king Caspian, King Tirian, King Cor, his wife Aravis, a faun called Mr. Tumnus etc. so very nervously in front of a whole party of expert riders I confessed my inability to ride. Richardson sighed and was about to get off when someone offered me their hand. It was King Edmund the Delicious! Resisting the urge to squeal, I gave him a grateful smile and took his hand. He put me atop the horse and then got on himself. I inwardly cheered as his arms went around me to reach for the reigns and then the horse spoke." Lets go, Your Majesty, and I almost fell of in shock. King Edmund's hands steadied me and then we were off. I was in the seventh heaven of delight. He smelled divine too. I drifted off to lala land.

Lucy smiled sadly. Edmund was trying hard to forget Isabelle. But he was forgetting that Kay was a girl too and her heart would break if she found out she was a substitute. Lord Raphael on the other hand was obviously interested in Kay but she was too stupid to notice. One could call the youngest queen observant. Too bad for our main characters that rest of the company was just as observant.

**Allright, I'm confused. Whom to choose for kay? Makes me sound like a mother finding a match for her daughter. Lol. Anyways net chappy will have lots of action. So please r&r. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeeeeeeeelllo! I am feeling in a happy and hyper mood at the moment so I decided to do the action packed chappy I promised.**

**Please tell me if my character is a mary sue…eugh!**** I tried very hard to make her realistic. I think I portrayed her faults namely she is a drama queen and tends to be a goody two shoes.**

**Disclaimer: ha! If owned the Chronicles of Narnia I would have married Edmund and invited you guys to the wedding but sadly this is life. Oh… how cruel*sobs*.**

Chapter 7: battle cry

My reverie was broken when the horse, Philip, came to a halt. King Edmund removed himself from Philip and landed on the ground (oh no!). he held out his hand to me. I mimicked his movements and tried to land with grace but aforementioned klutziness caused me to lose my footing, spin 360 degrees in air and land on poor Edmund dragging King Peter with me on the way.

I was sandwiched between two very hot guys and the fact that my face was mere inches away from one of them was very disconcerting. I stared into King Edmunds brown eyes." No fair" I thought."I have brown eyes too, why aren't mine so nice?" by that time King Peter had regained his footing.

I clambered off blushing 2 million different shades of red. After that I kept a good distance between me and King Edmund. As a result the party looked like this: Lucy and King Peter up in front, followed by King Edmund and Reep, then a centaur named Orius led the others and then Richardson and I tagged on behind." So this place isn't that bad, huh?" I asked Richardson trying to initiate conversation.

Richardson turned to me with that unfathomable expression in his eyes." Its worse than I thought it would be" he said. W.t.h!!!!! the Kings and Queen have been nothing but nice to him and he is so ungrateful!!!!!!

" stay away from him," Richardson said." What?" I asked confused." He's using you, Kay." Suddenly I knew who he was talking about." His beloved Isabelle is dead. He wants to forget her by pretending hat he loves you."

I turned white. And green. And grey. Bad combination. But hey! I was being told that the guy I was fantasizing about was using me to forget his one true love. I was so stupid! I fell for a King! Who could very well be a figment of my imagination. That's right I'll just pretend this is in my head. Maybe it will be easier then. But something told me it wouldn't be that easy. I bit my lower lips hard to force my tears inside.

" I'm sorry, Kay," Richardson said, in a comforting manner. But I felt furious. He tells me he is sorry? What does he know about anything? Life to him was just about getting a girl and then dumping her. And he still got good grades because he was a so called genius! In fact he got the best grades! I felt a surge of emotions. Jealousy( courtesy of Richardson ), the pain of rejection, anger at my own stupidity threatened to spill out. I wanted to scream at Richardson.

" why do you care?" I whispered with as much venom as I could.

" I hate it when you look like a giddy fool. Normally you have a stubborn and determined look on your face. And seeing you behave like a lovesick fool was disgusting and disappointing." He replied.

I was about to reply when suddenly there was a shout. We turned our heads towards the shout and I saw an ugly, dark…….thing make it's way towards us. Two more of those were attacking towards the front. King Peter and King Edmund were fighting them while Orius was guiding everyone towards safety. The thing drew closer and I heard a scream. " its coming from me" I realized. I did not even have a sword like Richardson or a dagger like Lucy . So I tried the only defense technique I knew which I had seen on T.v: tai kwon do moves. With a "kiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"" which would have made any ninja proud I launched myself into a fighting stance. Only to be rougly yanked back. Huffing, I turned to see Richardson looking at the monster and holding my hand. Next thing I knew I was shoved behind him. " I don't need your protection," I mumbled. Richardson snorted and then smirked at me with an oh- really? Look on his face. Right then, I decided that if I survived this mess I would learn to fight so well that even the centaurs would stare. Hah!

I felt horrified as I saw an ugly claw reaching towards Richardson. I saw him trying to fend it off. And what was I doing? Trembling like a coward. I spied a large rock and picked it up and threw it at the monster. I succeeded in diverting it's attention. The bad thing?

It was concentrating on me now.

**Oooooooooookay. That was my first cliffy. This chappy concentrated on Raphael and kay. Anyway, I have got lots of cornetto blackforest ice cream. That's right the newest cornetto flavour. So please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**There will be character development in this chapter and it will be from Richardson's point of view. Haha! Something new.**

Chapter 8: protect

Richardson's POV:

I felt my hands form fists. King Edmund was flirting shamelessly with Kay and that deluded girl was almost fainting with pleasure. A previous conversation came back to me:

_We were in the hall. King peter and I were discussing the possibilities in which THE OLD EVIL.. or whatever would appear. King Edmund burst into the hall suddenly his face white. King Peter was by his side in an instant._

"_what's the matter, Ed?" he asked._

" _Isabelle…the other Guardian looks so much like her. And just now she laughing at herself for spilling her breakfast over herself… her laugh, her smile, her eyes, by Aslan, its exactly like Isabelle's, Pete. What do I do?" King Peter started to pat his back and I felt as if I was intruding on personal grief so I left the hall._

_But questions remained. Just who was this Isabelle? And what did Kay have to do with this? I saw Eustace Scrubb, the Pevensies cousin go by and hailed him._

" _just who is this Isabelle?" I asked._

_Eustace's look changed immediately. He looked uncomfortable." Well… it was long ago so suppose it doesn't matter. See, back in the golden age of Narnia, there was this Archenlandian lady that Ed loved. Well, but she died in the battle with Rabadash as she was standing in the way of Ed. Of course, Ed was inconsolable. The only thing that kept him going was that he believed he'd see her in Aslan's country but she's not here and we don't know why."_

" _what does Kay have to do with this?" I asked._

_Eustace beckoned me to follow him. I did and we came to this huge hallway. There were portraits hung on it. Portraits of no doubt royal people adorned with jewellery except the last one. I stopped short and gaped. It was Kay but with a certain air of elegance which Kay lacked. Her chestnut ringlets were twisted into an elegant hairdo which Kay would never be able to keep. She wore an elaborate gown and she smiled but her smile wasn't like Kay's. when Kay smiled her face sort of lit up completely. But this girl's smile, I felt was artificial._

_That night, I couldn't sleep. So I went out to the garden. I stood near the fountain trying to clear my head. It didn't help that Kay was totally oblivious to King Edmund's intention. I tried to warn her several times but she just waved me off like usual. I felt frustrated. Yet there was an urgent need to protect her because she was too stupid to do it herself. _

_I felt a presence behind me. I turned but a part of me already knew who it was_

" _Aslan" I said. For it was He. He looked terrible but great at the same time. I fell down on my knees. He breathed onto my forehead and said" Rise, son of Adam. I know what you want to ask. Isabelle was not what she seemed. She was one of the witches of the north. I did not tell King Edmund anything for I do not interfere with the matters of the heart. I hoped King Edmund would be able to change her. But I was wrong. So I called two children named Coral and her brother Jake to fight her secretly. Only King Peter is aware. However Kaykasha's looks unfortunately resembles hers because Isabelle found her looks to be endearing and I have called upon Coral to help you. Her brother is no longer a believer in Me. Your duty is to protect My country. And I know you will do well I am sure. Now go to sleep, you will get your answers eventually._

_And I obeyed him. Because I knew He knew who I was, truly. He didn't see me as the arrogant playboy which Kay saw me as or a threat which Edmund saw me as. He saw me as me._

**Weeeeeeeeell! That's a chapter done. Thanks to my previous reviewers. i hoped this chappy turned out well. Next chapter will be from kay's view again. So please r&r, it's really important because I hope this chapter didn't sound gay coz I have no idea how guys think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the journey

I screamed as the monster lunged towards me. I stumbled to the side and it missed me. I feinted towards the left but then turned towards the right and ran for cover. The monster was quick but it wasn't very smart. Which is why, I had a split second to pick up a discarded sword and swing it at the beast.

I didn't know how to handle a sword but survival instinct kicked in. I started aiming for its heart. But hey, no one said my aim was true. I hit its head instead. Looking closely, I realized I had it a sort of stone on its head. I aimed again for its gut this time but before I could do this, it changed into a bunny in front of my very eyes. Everyone stopped what they were doing in surprise. Even the other two monsters. The bunny scampered away as I blinked trying to justify what I saw.

King Peter took this opportunity to behead one monster while the other was wounded by Richardson. King Edmund was rounding up the frightened natives while King Tirian was talking heatedly to Orius. Even Cor and Aravis stopped fighting. Mr. Tumnus looked grave. Eustace looked as if he had swallowed a nasty pill and kept muttering" Pole is in Telmar. What if she got attacked? Pole" whatever Pole is it was seriously bothering him

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was King Edmund. However my heart did not even flutter at the sight of him. Pain from his betrayal rang out, loud and clear. True, I would have done the same thing under these circumstances but hell, I sure wouldn't like to be the one its done against. Nevertheless, I wasn't such a hypocrite that I wouldn't forgive him. So I forced a bright smile and turned to face him.

" are you alright?" he asked

" yeah.. just peachy," I replied, laughing nervously." Umm.. I was just wondering if Orius would teach me how to handle a sword?"

" of course, milady,"

Suddenly two extremely cute beavers turned up. I twitched. The urge to squeeze the hell outta them was strong but I remembered the pink monkey and held back.

" sire," the male one said, addressing King Peter," the daughter of eve has turned up."

Who was the uber cute beaver talking about? Lucy? Me? Awwww…. If he is talking of me then…..

" please bring her here, Mr. Beaver," King Peter answered.

"of course, your highness,"

Bleh…not me then. We waited in suspense for someone to turn up. Then a girl of about my age walked up with the beavers. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.. wait! It couldn't be!

"CORAL!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and launched myself at her.

The last thing I saw was her extremely surprised face and a weak cry of " Kay?" before I smothered her.

After our hug I asked her" how?" at the same time she said "when?"

" you-"

" I –"

"did you-"

"die?"

" no way."

"me neither."

We both turned around when we heard a polite " ehem". Thw others were wearing perplexed expressions. I could imagine. Our dialogues weren't very enlightening.

" you two know each other?" Cor asked.

" we sure do. Atleast we were best friends last time I checked. We share EVERYTHING," I said proudly.

Coral had a guilty look on her face. I sighed. "there is something you would like to share Coral? Since we are really close? And we share secrets?"

" weeeeeeeeeeeeell….. I'll tell you later."

I sweat dropped. Yup! Definitely the Coral I knew. Trust her to build up the suspense and then not tell us. Why was she being so secretive anyway?

I glanced at Richardson ( I've been doing that a lot lately…..bad habit). He looked as if he knew everything. I felt peeved. How could this virtual stranger know things about my bbff which I didn't know.? Something smells really fishy down here. Did I mention? I love sea food.

**This is a filler chapter. Hah! Kay and Coral know each other! This will make the script complex and next chapter will be about Jill Pole kept captive in Calormene. Hehehehe! R&R? plz :D**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SORRY TO REPEAT THE FIRST CHAPTER BY MISTAKE. THANKS HPSWST101 FOR POINTING IT OUT. I'M SO CARELESS..OOPS : (**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : capture stinks!

Jill Pole hated feeling weak. Yet here she was captured in a dungeon. All she could rely on was the kindly Tarkhan who promised to pass her letter on to Narnia. The King of Calormen had come to see her. He was a horrid, disgusting, perverted old man. He had leered at her, taunted her.

Jill groaned as a particularly persistent wound bled incessantly. She longed for home, Narnia, Aslan, familiarity, Eustace and all her other friends. The last time she had felt this hopeless was in the Last Battle of Narnia. But then Eustace and Tirian had been there with her. She longed for Eustace. Scrubb had a way of being so pessimistic that the situation actually seemed better than it was. He would always forgive her mistakes, though reluctant. He had been her first real friend in that horrible Experiment House.

The dungeon doors clanged open. It was that deplorable Zahar Tarkhaan. God knows how he got into Aslan's country but right now Jill wanted to kick some major Tarkhaan butt.

" Aah! The lady is awake! Good! I can have some fun with you now!"Zahar Tarkhaan said as he smiled a smile which he thought was a roguishly handsome smile and Jill thought was a grimace. Aslan! These people were such male chauvinists. No wonder Aravis ran away.

"Tell me! Where is Aslan now?"

"How should I know? He's not a tame lion! And even if I did know I would never tell you."

"You insolent girl! I will teach you respect right now!"

Zahar started taking off his shirt. Jill resisted the urge to vomit. Why oh why had she agreed to come to a diplomatic mission and refused to allow Eustace to come with her? Suddenly she didn't feel so strong. A sense of helplessness washed over her as she knew she was at this perverted man's mercy.

"Not so soon, Tarkhaan," a voice as cold as ice floated across from the other side of the room. Jill strained her eyes. To her horror the person she saw was the person who haunted her nightmares.

Yes, it was the Lady of the Green Kirtle. Suddenly she warped into a woman with long blonde hair wearing a white gown. Then she was again the Lady with her luscious black hair and green gown. Then it was the blonde woman again.

The woman smiled. Her blood red full lips parted to reveal a set of pearly white perfect teeth that would make a dentist proud

And Jill knew it was the White Witch.

**Sorry for the long delay, but I was on a holiday! It was fuuuuuuuuuun! But now back to studies and fanfics and my evil plots. Btw, please look out for my new story Cursed By Love which I will put up by tomorrow. Please r&r and sorry for the short chapter. Oh, btw, I don't own Narnia. Tooooooooooodles.**

****magyka****


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: preperations

Needless to say, Jill's letter caused a lot of commotion, confusion, chaos and other words starting with "C" that mean the same thing. I felt a bit awed at the preparations. Everyone was busy. I was always being sent off on one errand or the other. In between the errands Coral told me about Isabelle and how she had almost been killed because she still held on o the stupid belief that it was me." But it was her smile, Kay, which told me it wasn't you. Her smile was too aristocratic and controlled to be yours." Well I never! My smile wasn't aristocratic! My smile is better than Mona Lisa's. Leonardo Da Vinci meant to paint me then messed up and created Mona Lisa. I feel so unappreciated.

Due to my complete inexperience with the sword Orius started by sword fighting lessons. Coral joined too because she was no better than I was. When I asked, politely mind you, if Richardson would like to join, he informed with a smirk that he had already taken fencing lessons in a world renowned dojo. Uuuuuuuuuugh! Did that guy have to be good at everything? I felt very annoyed. This guy was too good to be real. I mean, he had top grades(sniff), knew horse riding and fencing(bah!) and god knows what else! When I mentioned this to Coral she laughed and said," he must have a really packed schedule."

So I went to Queen Lucy for comfort who giggled unceremoniously and said," you aren't jealous of him, are you Kay?"

Now why would I be jealous of that arrogant toerag? So I went to Aravis for comfort even though I did not know her well. To my surprise, she understood perfectly." It was the same with Cor, you know? He would outshine me in practically everything. I used to be so jealous. Don't worry, it will wear off. I used to be jealous and now I'm married to him." I shuddered at the thought of marrying Richardson. _Marrying him wouldn't be that bad._ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What was that! I did not just think that!!! _So_ bad? It would be very bad. Hideous, horrible, horrendous and all other words beginning with "H" having the same meaning.

Shaking my head I went to the field for fencing. I couldn't wait to deadly and dangerous.

" here you go, Guardian," Orius handed me a sword. To my surprise King Edmund was there.

" hello everybody," Coral sang and pranced into the field but stopped short when she saw Edmund. Judging by his white face and tightly pressed lips, Peter must have told him about Coral. They stared at each other for a long time, with Orius and me caught in the middle. "ahem" I cleared my throat awkwardly and then said brightly " let's begin,".

I got into a stance which I had seen in Romeo Must Die and decided to dish out some kung fu moves. Orius gave me weird look and told me that the stance was wrong. Miffed I corrected my stance.

Fencing, it turned, out was less about the sword and more about balance. Therefore, terribly unsuited for me. Coral on the other hand being light and nimble had perfected the moves. I however couldn't even lift the sword. Since when did Coral get so strong? After my failed attempts to hold the sword up in the air Orius sighed." Lady Kayk…I mean, Kay, I think swords are not right for you, how about archery?"

As Orius showed me the target both of us jumped at the sound of swords clanging. To my horror, it was Coral and Edmund. I started towards them but Orius stopped me." It is not your fight, Lady," he said as he showed me the target. I nodded, still worried, sent a prayer to the heavens and then let the arrow go. I missed by a mile. Orius grimaced.

By evening, both of us were spent with a heap of discarded weapons laying next to us. Coral was laying next to me, with a scowl on her face refusing to talk about her great shaoi lin showdown. Suddenly, Orius appeared with two small swords." These are katanas, they are the only ones we haven't tried, Lady," a plaintive edge had crept into his voice.

As soon as I touched these katanas I knew they were perfect. I positioned myself in a fighting stance as Orius charged at me with his sword raised. There was a cland as one of my katanas met his sword. The other one, I aimed at his stomach and he was forced to lower his sword to protect himself. He swiped at my legs and I jumped then I surprised both myself and him by changing from defensive to offensive, I felt that confident. After half an hour of battle, I finally collapsed due to exhaustion and Orius was too strung up to speak for some time. " my lady, you are a natural with these weapons. Since you are light you can move faster than most people and the katanas enhance your fluid movements. You can use them without using up too much strength. However, your footwork requires more practice. We will continue tomorrow then." Oriu's face was full of delight and pride while he said these. I glowed through my pants.

I entered the castle with Coral utterly tired and dirty, when I ran into Richardson. He raised an eyebrow at my state. I laughed at his bewilderment. Nothing could bring me down from the high my perfect weapons had given me. " you stink," he said. Except that.

I contemplated on yelling at him. But where is the fun in that? I smiled evilly. Coral looked afraid. She knew the damage I could inflict in such situations. She started edging towards an open room. I cackled wickedly at Richardson who was watching me warily.

" kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I gave a battle cry as I launched myself on him knocking him off his feet." Now I'm gonna rub my stink all over you and my sweat too. Serves you right for telling me such things," I said as I straddled him and buried my face in the crook of his neck. With one hand I forced his face into sweaty damp hair which I opened with the other hand. "uuuumphh!" Richardson said. Muahahahahaha! I laughed.

"ahem"! we both looked up to see Peter and Lucy looking at us. That's when I processed thepicture we were presenting. I was on top of Richardson. His facewas in my hair. My face was in his neck. He was making muffled sound. We were both covered in sweat.

I turned red and stood up quickly. Then I fled down the hall to my room leaving Richardson to face the music alone. Call it cowardly if you must, I don't care. But if I stayed there a moment longer… I shuddered._ Don't deny it. You liked it. You liked every single bit of it. Come on, it was impossible not to think of his abs when they are pressed against you. Stop being such a prude._

Did I mention? I hate voices in my head which talk about Richardson.

**Hhahahha! Poor kay is getting emotional torture. Thanks to me!! **

**DISCLAIMER:me no own, you no sue**

**Please r&r? pretty please? With Raphael Richardson on top with Kay both dressed for a wedding? Aw come on, that's all I own so I cant coax you any more. So review already, please?**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : next stop: Calormene

We set out a week later. A huge group of humans, Talking Animals, centaurs, fauns, nymphs, etc etc. I rode with Queen Lucy while Coral landed up with King Edmund. Ha! I hadn't seen Coral quarrelling so much since Genevra Alan had misplaced her favourite poster of Zac Efron last term. Personally, I was glad to see it go because having a big poster smiling at you patronizingly while you try to tell a secret is not some joke. Anyway, I forgot how she could go at it with the aggressiveness of a saber- toothed tiger.

I noticed Eustace looking pale. Poor thing had gotten a shock. I would have, if my best friend was being held prisoner in some dingy castle god-knows-where. Our eyes met and I gave him a reassuring smile." She'll be alright," I mouthed. Eustace managed a weak smile.

" Lord Raphael is looking..no staring at you." Queen Lucy turned around and whispered. I immediately turned red, looked down and glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. He was looking straight ahead now. He looked more Guardian like than I could ever manage. The way he was sitting tall and straight on his horse. The way his cape flew out in the breeze. The way his hair moved as he rode. I envied his hair. It was black. Like a raven's wing. It wasn't fair. A guy had better hair than me. Stupid brown hair.

His face looked regal and all in control while he rode. How did he do that? While I clung on pathetically to Queen Lucy. Hah! Now I know who Lady Gaga's Poker Face was written for. I did this a lot. Tried matching songs I knew to situations. Crazy but hey! Who is sane in this world?

" ha! I'm a fool? At least I didn't go and fall in love with a stupid witch and then had others clear up the mess." Coral was shouting.

I was shocked. Everyone was. That was undeniably spiteful. Coral.. how could she! I mean she isn't like this at all. Edmund must have really driven her up the wall. Edmund went rigid. The rest of the trip was silent and awkward. We set camp for the night on top of a hill. A camp fire was set up and we had dinner around it. Everyone was serious. Even Corin. When that prince shut up it meant that the world was going to end. Or Edmund was screamed at. Aravis was lightly holding her husband's arm. Queen Lucy was trying to start a conversation and King Peter was trying to unattach himself from a particularly persistant nymph without losing his dignity. I had this sudden urge to scream "go..go…go," which would have been very socially acceptable. Not. Coral was scowling into the fire while Edmund was stony faced.

Richardson motioned to me from across the fire to join him for a walk. We stood up." We're going for a walk," I said. No one acknowledged us except Lucy and Aaravis both wearing knowing looks and evil smirks on their faces. I rolled my eyes and followed Richardson. When we were out of earshot, I sidled upto Richardson and asked him," what's up, Richardson?"

"Raphael "he said.

"Yes, I know your name is Raphael," I said intelligently.

"So use it, Kay,"

" Raphael," I said testing, tasting the way it rolled off my tongue.

"Have you learned to fence yet?" he asked.

" yup! Orius said I was a natural. And later, that day, when Orius was in some stuffy council meeting, Glenstorm was practicing with me he said I was great with the katanas. So yeah!" I said glad to know someone was asking of my progress though belatedly.

He looked at me with _that _expression again. I felt really embarrassed for some unknown reason. I knew that something was going to happen. I felt strangely apprehensive.

" Kay, look if there is a fight, stay out of it, okay? Don't act all heroic and jump into it. Run for cover." He said.

I felt outraged. How dare he!

" I am not weak and I don't need your protection! What makes you think you'll do all that well in battle? What gives you the right? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Narnia has two Guardians, Raphael! Two!" I hissed furiously.

" I know. But…look it's not that I think you're weak, in fact you're the strongest person I know, I just won't be able to live with myself if something happens to you!"

I softened. He looked so nervous. As if this confession was tearing up from within. Awww! How cute.

"Raphael, look, we're in this together, okay. You cant protect me from everything. I'm a Guardian, too, you know. So we've got to save Narnia together. And plus, I am competent enough to beat the baddies. I mean, if Coral can do it, so can I . Plus, if you want, I can show you just how much damage I can do with these babies." I said gently as I took out my katanas.

He sighed." Just stay out of trouble," he said. Again my temper flared." Just who are you to say that? My principal? I will go get myself neck high I trouble and you won't be able to do a single thing about it." I huffed out and turned around to go.

A strong set of fingers wrapped around my wrist and stopped me from going." Kay," Raphael said with his eyes half lidded. My heart started beating so loud that you could have danced a tango with it. He pulled me closer. I didn't even resist. My brain stopped functioning. He lowered his head. My breath caught in my throat. I moved my lips closer to his. He came even closer. I could see my face reflected in his eyes, the three freckles on his nose , the curl of his eyelashes. I closed my eyes and ………

Suddenly we heard a giggle. We immediately broke apart. I cursed the stars. We looked at each other but surprisingly neither of us felt awkward. Who would have thought? It almost felt natural. We followed the sound, while I rubbed my lips nervously. We were so close to kissing. And I felt no qualms about almost kissing Raphael Richardson. I blushed. In fact I wouldn't mind doing it again.

I shook my head. Stupid night. That's it! It was the stupid illness. What was it called? Moon madness. Yup, I'm terminally ill with moon madness and that's why I'm getting such abominable thoughts.

I stopped short. My brain stopped functioning again. But this time it wasn't due to Raphael. Nope, it had to do with my best friend lip locking furiously with none other than………

High King Peter, the Magnificent.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaah! A new twist! Suspense! What's gonna happen? Don't worry, it's still an Edxoc and an ocxoc. Hehe! But Peter is so alone. How about a nice archenlandian lady for him? Suggestions needed.**

**Please review and I'll hand out cyber cookies. Oh and I don't own narnia.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: different ways

We returned to the camp silently. The image of Coral with Peter stuck in my mind. I couldn't get it out of my head. I don't know why, it felt wrong. Though it was none of my business. The fire was almost gone when we returned. You could just see the glowing embers.

I looked at Raphael. He smiled at me reassuringly. Nearly everyone had retired for the night. we stopped near my tent. I looked at him. And the sight of his features lit by the moonlight was so beautiful that I resisted the urge to gasp." Kay " he began in an unsteady voice.

" where were you two? You missed the impor- oh!" queen Lucy stopped as she looked at us. Then she began to smirk and gave me a what-did- I -tell-you look. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

" anyway. While you both were_ busy ,_we decided that it's best if we split up. One group consisting of me and Tirian and Cor and Aravis will stay here with reinforcements. Peter and Edmund and Coral are going to storm the castle with the rest of the group and you two will be the infiltrators and get into the castle somehow and find out a map of the castle as well as information about the Tarkhaan." She said all this in one breath. I was impressed.

" sounds good to me," I said and Raphael shrugged. Inside I was like" oh yes!yes!yes!yes! woooooooot! "

I went into my tent. I got into my bed and dreamed of the adventure to come

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day I woke up bright and early (big surprise!) and got myself ready without any major incident! Things like these make you believe in life again! After that, I helped King Peter with his preparations trying to catch a private moment but it was impossible. And King Edmund was sulking for reasons unknown…cough…Coral must have said something….cough. there were so many last minute plans etc etc. I didn't want to tell Coral I knew because that would have meant I was prying for information but I sure as hell was giving Peter a warning whether he was High King or not.

Finally I caught up with him when he was talking to this young chap." King Peter, I'd like to have a word?" I said. King Peter smiled at me and said" of course, Lady Kay" and I melted." Coral's made a great choice!" I thought. I stared pointedly at the young chap till he got the message and scurried off. Yes! I am intimidating!

" ummm……. How to say this, but King Peter, er… Coral is my best friend so don't hurt her." I said threateningly. And then added "please?" as an after thought. King Peter was shocked." How do you know?" he asked. " hehe! A little birdy told me but don't worry, it isn't Coral." I said and then I gave him a merry wave and went from there. That wasn't so awkward! Ok! A little bit! But whatever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was time. I had hugged Coral and Aravis and Lucy and Orius and even Glenstorm and Mr. Tumnus, shaken hands with Peter and Edmund (awkward) and had curtsied a thousand times to Cor and Corin and Tirian and had my hand kissed by several Lords (ew!). Now was the time to depart!

I looked at Raphael and nodded at him and gave a last wave to the group. We were to meet again after 15 days on the night of the full moon. We would supply the group with information and then help them attack. I had changed into a simple country dress. Raphael too had changed into a peasant's dress.

"Alright, you'll be going there as a servant and I'll be there as a stable hand. We'll meet at midnight every night and we'll exchange information. If anything goes wrong you just look into this mirror and say my name and I can talk to you through the mirror.(**a/n harry potter!**). we don't know each other and we only met in the palace if people find us talking." Raphael said.

I nodded and then gulped. I felt scared. But I put on a I -do-this-everyday face. Then we walked into Tashbaan. Raphael and I walked opposite ways.

I looked at his disappearing back and I felt a twinge of anger. Boys! A few hours ago he was ready to kiss me and now he is walking away, leaving me alone without a backward glance. Does he have no feelings for me? Ha! I forgot he was a big player! And I made a fool of myself. He must be so pleased and laughing at me.

Tears blurred my vision and I started walking through the busy streets of Tashbaan. I had dark skin so I fit in pretty well though the people here had black straight hair which I sadly did not possess. I steeled my heart and with a sense of purpose started striding towards the hugest mansion I could see.

That's when a chained carriage drove past. I couldn't see the person kept prisoner there but I heard a man say "Serves the barbarian witch right".

And that's when I saw Jill Pole staring through the bars. In her portrait she was smiling and happy and now her face was drawn into a thin line but there was the same steely will power there. With a jolt I realized that she was the girl on whose description the painting was drawn.

Like an idiot, I abandoned the palace idea and followed the carriage to wherever it took me.

**So how was that! Longest chappy yet! Woooooooooot! Anyway please R&R and you'll be spreading good karma: ) **

**** magyka****


	15. an 2

**a/n: I'm terribly sorry. I hate a/n's too but this is long overdue. I have my exams till the tenth of july after which I'll update. Promise! I will. On mine honour. Lol. **

**Anyway, sorry again for the huge delay, but blame the education system which initiates these meaningless things. Hmphh! **

**To make up for the delay here's what you get to see in the next chapter:**

_I felt numb. I couldn't comprehend what I had just done. My eyes were deceiving me. Was that my sword which pierced the soldiers chest and came out from the other side? Were those my hands which were blood splattered and gripping the hilt with a clammy grip? Were those my eyes I could see reflected in the soldier's unseeing, blank, dead ones? Eyes wide open with fear, pupils dilated with shock? My hair blew wildly in the wind as the blood roared in my ears. I became aware of a shrill keening sound. With a jolt I realized I was making it. Right then, I didn't care who saved me, I just wanted to get rid of the voice inside my head saying_** " you are a murderer,"**.

_No. I'm not a murderer. It was necessary. To save Jill. I couldn't have knocked him unconscious. He would have gone and told tales. I was being practical._

" **You are a murderer," **_the voice continued._

"_nooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed and fell down on my knees, my hands over my ears, trying to block out the noise, the voice. It was of no use._

" **You are a murderer. A murderer. A murderer. A murderer, a vile, blood thirsty murderer." **

_My sobs rang out through the empty street as Jill tried to calm me down. Suddenly, Aslan didn't seem all that close. And the Evil didn't feel all that far. I calmed down eventually. But something in me changed. I couldn't just joke about anymore. This was serious. This was war. And I couldn't let my emotions wreak havoc in my brain. I silently vowed to bury away all my not strictly platonic feelings for Raphael. He was my partner and friend and comrade. Nothing else. I convinced my self really hard._

_Was it normal to feel like a lump of lead has just entered your heart and constricted your aorta? Ow! That hurt! If I didn't know better I'd say my heart is breaking into a million pieces._

_Right, I'm being melodramatic. Must have been those chick flicks Kim made me watch. Damn!_

**Love to y'all,**

**Magyka**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey people!!! I'm back after my exams!!!! So without further ado let me get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: if I got into Narnia I promise I'll make it my business to own it. Sadly I'm just a kid stuck with a laptop and an over active imagination.**

Chapter 15: first blood

I followed the carriage, running as fast as I could. I thanked god for my tan because I could fit in unlike that ungentlemanly creature whose name I shall not take. Ha! He'll probably have to rub some sort of paint on. I hope it stings. Serves him right! That pig! This wasn't like any story I read where the guy falls for the girl and they live happily ever after… he just left me. But I'd show him! I don't need his help or any one else's. Kaykasha Rai wasn't born yesterday! No sir! I've been protected too long. I'm going to save Jill and they will all hail my name. that's right!

I felt my throat drying up as I ran behind the carriage, trying to be discreet all the while. Jill stared at me with her gaunt eyes. I tried to give her a thumbs up sign to show that I was trying to rescue her. She stared back listlessly. Just as I was giving up hope, she lifted up her hands and gave me a thumbs up and a watery smile. I smiled back and continued my pursuit!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It felt like an eternity before the carriage stopped. I panted as I tried to catch my breath. The calormenian idiot got off and told Jill," we will stop here to give the horses some rest. But don't try to get up to any tricks. The Tisroc didn't say no to torture."

I gasped. This was like those old movies. The villain was there, the girl was there so where was the hero? Oh right, I am the hero! Fine, fine I admit I am a hopeless romantic and yes, I have watched a dozen chick flicks and yes, I think Edmund and Coral make a cute couple and yes, I think that they are trying to be horrid towards each other to cover up the fact that they like each other and….. wait what? Oh em geee! I am a genius! That is exactly why Coral is so rude to Edmund and to get over her confusion she is trying to romanticize with Peter! Oh yes, I should be a counselor for couples. All hail Kay!

Oh right, I was going to rescue Jill. So being all high and mighty, I said," let her go, you fiend, or you will regret it, while I brandished my katanas. Muahahahaha! Fear me you baddie!!!

As I rushed forward he took out a broad sword. Which made my katanas look puny. Well, I'd just have to do something Naruto style.

Our swords clanged as they met. My entire body shook with the effect of the blow. The man dealt blow after blow forcing me into a defensive position. I tried to play on my strengths. I used my speed and balance to defeat him. Finally I landed a blow on his shoulder. The katanas sliced through his skin. He gave an outraged shout and lunged at me. I screamed and then instinctively, ducked. As I went down I thrust my katanas upwards and it went through him. Straight through him. The adrenaline rush died down and breathing evened out. But the magnitude of my action didn't sink in.

I felt numb. I couldn't comprehend what I had just done. My eyes were deceiving me. Was that my sword which pierced the soldier's chest and came out from the other side? Were those my hands which were blood splattered and were holding the hilt in a clammy grip? Were those my eyes I could see reflected in the soldier's unseeing, blank, dead ones? Eyes wide open with fear, pupils dilated with shock? My hair blew wildly in the wind as the blood roared in my ears. I became aware of a shrill keening sound. With a jolt I realized I was making it. Right then I didn't care who saved me. I just wanted to get rid of the voice inside my head saying," **You are a murderer".**

No. I'm not a murderer. It was necessary. To save Jill. I couldn't have knocked him unconscious. He would have gone and told tales. I was being practical.

"**You are a murderer,"** the voice continued.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!", I screamed falling down on my knees, my hand over my ears, trying to block out the noise, the voice. It was of no use.

" **You are a murderer. A murderer. A murderer. A vile, bloodthirsty murderer."**

My sobs rang out through the empty streets as Jill tried to calm me down. Suddenly, Aslan didn't seem all that close. And Evil didn't feel all that far. I calmed down eventually. But something in me changed. I couldn't joke anymore. This was serious. This was war. And I couldn't let my emotions wreak havoc in my brain. I silently vowed to bury away all my not strictly platonic feelings for Raphael. He was my partner and friend and comrade. Nothing else. I convinced myself really hard.

Was it normal to feel like a lump of lead had entered your heart and constricted your aorta? Ow! That hurt! If I didn't know better I would say that my heart is breaking into a million pieces.

Right. I'm being melodramatic. Must have been all the chick flicks Kim made watch. Damn!

**There you go! Chapter 15 just as promised. Thank you hpswst101 for your super useful advices. I was feeling extremely preppy as I was writing this because they are showing Chronicles of Narnia: prince Caspian and Twilight simultaneously and frankly with Skander Keynes and Robert Pattinson being shown I'm in seventh heaven. Haha! Er….. sorry. I just downed five cans of ice cream soda. I'm on a soda high!!!!!**

**Oh well anyway, thank you to all my reviewers for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter.**

**Giving inspiration is a big job. And honourable too. Who's up for doing a big and honourable job. All you have to do is press that pretty purply button. The one which says REVIEW! Aw come on! Make my day people. **

********** magyka**********


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 people!!! Here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I own Narnia! Believe it! * gets dragged off by scary guys in black to the court* fine I don't okay!**

Chapter 15: the escape from Calormene

I did not have much time to ponder on the dead soldier. Immediately, I decided that my first priority was to get Jill back to the Narnians safely. To hell with Richardson and the plan!

Jill then had a brainwave." Kay, look, you can dress up as a Tarkheena and I can be your maid. Then no one will question us!"

Jill loved disguises. Which is why she dragged us into a shop and then bought a hundred things. With the money King Peter gave us for emergencies, mind you." This is an emergency," was her novel excuse.

So half an hour later, I emerged out of an old, deserted manor decked up like a Tarkheena which was very uncomfortable. The Calormenian gowns were not like Narnian ones. The Narnian ones are loose and comfortable. The Calormenian ones are sort of like the Egyptian's with elaborate embroidery done with gold thread. It was body hugging and very difficult to move in. moreover, I had a heavy necklace and two dangling gold earrings which made my ears hurt. To top it all, my eyes were outlined with dark kohl and some sort of powder was put onto my face. All in all,I felt miserable.

We decided to first get to the palace and try to get Raphael to join us. Then if we would head towards the forest. So we hired a palanquin and set off.

My heart hammered as we neared the palace. Jill looked pale even though she had rubbed some sort of oil to make her brown. She looked like a Calormenian maid with her starched white gown. But her hands shook. I trembled too. I had no idea how to talk like a Calormene.

The palanquin stopped. I took a deep breath and waited for the palanquin bearer to announce me." Presenting Tarkheena Arrania, daughter of the honourable Tarkhan Arohan, son of the honourable Tarkhan Ahoshta the second."

I gasped. We had not said this to the palanquin bearer. Did he guess?... I got down as gracefully as possible, trying not to tremble like a leaf.

" Presenting the Tisroc! May he live forever!" the weird announcer announced. I shook with fear. But I think that was acceptable behaviour for Calormene women when they meet the Tisroc.

The Tisroc came in front of me. Zahaar Tarkhan was handsome in a dark sort of way. If only he'd shave off that deplorable moustache. And his hair was too oily.. I stopped myself. I wasn't supposed to analyse the damned Tisroc! The one who almost violated Jill!

I felt a hand beneath my chin, jerking up my head to meet his eyes. I could see the undisguised greed in his eyes and felt sick. I turned my head away only to meet the shocked eyes of Raphael. He was dressed in full Calormene armour holding a curved scimitar. How on earth had he managed to get instated as a soldier so fast?

Suddenly I had an idea. "my lord Tisroc, may he live forever, I am but a poor Tarkheena and traveling alone is highly unsafe for me. But due to unfortunate circumstances I am compelled to do so. However, when I reached Tashbaan and heard of my Lord's kindness and generousity I at once rushed to you for aid. I would be highly obliged, my lord, if you will grant me the boon of taking one soldier with me. I wont ask for any more. But as a great poet once said, " a girl traveling alone is like an open treasure chest" so I beg you…." I said as I batted my eyelashes pathetically while I recited this miserable speech. I would never have degraded women like this but desperate times desperate measures. And that part about that poet? I scrounged it off a cheesy movie Kim made me watch.

The Tisroc was too caught up in my flattering speech to pay too much attention to my facial expressions. He gestured to Raphael who was closest to us." Escort the Tarkheena to her destination," he said in a hoarse voice. " I entreat you to stay for a few days at my palace," his over hopeful face led me to immediately deny his offer saying that I need to leave as quickly as possible because my aunt was ill.

Thankfully he let me off and we stepped back into the palanquin. I slipped the palanquin bearer some extra money for his help. Raphael looked at me questioningly and I mouthed "later". Suddenly this man came running, screaming ," the Narnian witch has escaped,". Jill flinched at the word witch but I did not pay much attention, trying to think of how to get out of there." Aaah!!" I tried to scream as shrilly and femininely as possible," oh we should get out of here as quickly as possible! Quick! Quick!" I was getting quite tired of being the damsel in distress.

I hurried into the palanquin and we were of. While inside, I kept letting out high pitched shrieks and I think I even sobbed once. As a result of "fright" no one stopped us and we reached the edge of Tashbaan very soon.

We got off the palanquin and pretended to enter an inn. Then we got out of it and started for the forest. To give Raphael he did not question me though I could imagine the questions running through his mind. I had to learn that sort of patience.

Finally we had traveled well into the forest. Then he stopped and said in a deathly low voice," Explain _now,_" .

" JEEZ…alright, no need to get all high and mighty," I replied.

I explained the entire thing to him. He looked at me with an expression that could be either fury or admiration. Then without a word he swept me into an embrace.

" You could have been killed, you idiot! And Jill too!" he said while gritting his teeth and hugging me tightly.

And I felt like drowning. Damn! I couldn't have these feelings resurfacing! I was in a war! But the war seemed far away when I was being hugged by him. Then the memory of that soldier caused me to sober up again. I pulled away and told him," let's go." He looked surprised but didn't let it on.

I held Jill's hand and made my way through the forest. Aslan help me! I cant seem to get rid of the stupid giddy heady happy feeling I get when I am around him.

I tried remembering the time when he abandoned me. It was of no use. The stupid git had got to me just like he got to every other girl. I couldn't bring myself to be angry with him. I even subconsciously defended me.

Fighting a battle in your brain with yourself as an opponent isn't a good sign.

That's when I knew I had it bad.

**This is my favourite chapter yet with all the drama, romance and action. So thank you to all my reviewers who provided me with inspiration.**

**The little bunny who lives in the purple button is feeling very lonely. Click the button and make him feel happy?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody! I'm back from the dead! Hehehe! Anyway! I read this awesome new book called the Zoya Factor on Indian cricket. It's awesome! Me being a non sporty person, liked it. So read it if you have a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I swear I am connected to C.! I mean, didn't everyone descend from Adam? Too bad the lawyers wont accept that!**

Chapter16: Reunion.

The rest of the trip through the forest was quiet uneventful. Jill was too happy to be free and awed by my super courage to actually follow and save her. The poor soul couldn't stop thanking me. If only she knew how I was shaking in my shoes. But I pretended to be the Raktdantini, a female deity, whose bloodlust can only be satisfied through extremely courageously fought and bloody battles. Whenever any outrage would occur the Raktdantini would fluff out her brown curls and bare her bloodied teeth and spear in hand would charge at the enemy, quiet fearless. I was imagining myself like that, my hair all wild, my teeth bared (not bloody…yuck!), my katanas in hand and courage in my soul.

" You foolish, foolish girl. Did the possibility occur to you that you may have been killed? That's why I left you! An orphan girl traveling alone was bound to raise more sympathy than one already traveling with a boy. Yet you go and run into trouble even though I try my best to protect you. Couldn't you just have followed me at a distance?" Raphael said, sounding exasperated.

I felt foolish enough. Because firstly I had not realized that he was trying to protect me. Secondly, it had not occurred to me that I may die. And thirdly, really, why hadn't I followed him? To make up for my foolishness I said genially," The Gods think that they can control the Raktdantini. But she is not a mere pawn or tool. She is a Devi!" I said it in a magnificent type of voice. You could practically insert a dark storm and occasional lightning.

That's why I was a bit let down when Raphael looked mystified." Raktdantini? What is that?" I sighed.

" The Raktdantini! She of the wild hair and bloodied teeth! She is a courageous deity whose bloodlust can only be satisfied by battle!"

Raphael looked at me for a second. Then he blinked. Then he started laughing. And laughed like there was no tomorrow. Jill looked at us with one eyebrow raised but did not comment. Aslan! I love this girl! If it was Aravis or Lucy they would have eaten me alive by now, asking a hundred questions on my..cough… relationship with Raphael.

I was miffed by Raphael's reaction. I mean, was awe and respect too much to ask? I could curse him like the ancient sages did and turn him into ash by uttering a single syllable.

Raphael stopped laughing. Then he waited till and looked pointedly at Jill till she cleared off. As I started to take off after her too, he caught hold of my wrist. Damn! I really wasn't too keen on hanging out with Raphael as my heart had proved to be much more fragile than I thought.

That and my new found resolve and determination vanished when he was around. So subtly I tried to remove my wrist from his grasp and make myself scarce. He held me even tighter and pulled me towards him." Oh no! not again I thought," as I was pulled into his strong embrace. The Mills and Boons reading part of me had died and gone to heaven but thankfully my undecided stiffness made him gently lift my face up to meet his eyes. I looked into his black dark eyes and I couldn't help it. I threw my feminism out of the window, stopped pretending to be the Raktdantini and bawled like the heart broken teenage girl I was.

He was very patient. He gently wiped away my tears." What's wrong, Kay? Are you hurt?" he asked franticly.

"No! I'm just hurting mentally. Raphael, I keep getting this horrid feeling that I'm just like all the other girls you've dated. Worse even. They were all beautiful. And me? I'm like a minnow in front of a umm.. beluga whale! Then when you abandoned me my heart hurt worse than it ever did. And I wasn't even physically hurt! Which doesn't make sense because the brain is the emotional centre and you've just thrown my entire world into turmoil and I swear to God if you throw me away like a useless toy I will just. Plain. Slaughter. You." The last three words were spoken with deadly calm as I switched back to Raktdantini mode. All in all it was the most corniest scene in the world. I blame Kim.

" Kaykasha, you are the most stupid girl I ever saw in my entire life. I fell for you the first time when I saw you campaigning for Green Peace or something like that. When you came to give that speech on stage you looked so purposeful and corporate, all in charge and stuff, while still managing to seem vulnerable and bewildered. And you stood there all passionate and your hair coming out, gesticulating animatedly. You just wouldn't go away from my head. So I convinced the schools to merge, pulled a lot of strings just to prove to myself that you were like all the other girls. Then you proved to be an all time goody goody while still managing to mischievous. I was mystified. I couldn't get it. Just when I thought I had you figured out you went and did something unpredictable. When you fell for King Edmund I thought that you liked powerful guys but when I told you about his history you forgave him without a trace of anger. Then when I thought you to be cowardly and practicing sword fighting just to save your skin you go and save Jill. You, Kay, are the most unethical person in the entire world. And I love you for it., god damn it."

His confession left me flabbergasted. Blown away. Staggered. You name it I was experiencing it. He said the L word. He Loves me! Me! And I believed him. Because I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I could read the hurt in the sardonic twist of his smile. Call it female intuition but I knew he was not bluffing.

" Would curse me, oh mighty Rakt… Goddess (he gave up trying to pronounce Raktdantini) if I were to kiss you right now?" he asked me in a low, heavy sort of a whisper. ( sultry Jill called it afterwards)

and I , being a hopeless romantic said," I would if you didn't,"

and happily, his lips crashed down on mine and my first kiss took place.

**Haha! My beauties! I end it there! I will discuss the kiss in the next chapter! See, this is because I have no idea how a kiss is like. So I will have to research on it and try and make it believable. Btw, I have never touched a mills and boons in my life, yuck! And yes the raktdantini is a female deity in Hinduism. I love her because she supposedly rode into battles with war heros. Like Joan of Arc. My other heroine!!**

**Soooooooooooo………. See that purple button? Click it! Go on! See what happens!**


	19. Chapter 18

And here's the chapter 17!!!! Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: the day I own Narnia I promise I'll kick those Mary Sues out. But for now the Mary Sues are still out there, attacking Peter and Edmund by glomping them. So vote for me!!!!

Chapter 17: Hell and Heaven

I couldn't believe I was kissing Raphael Richardson, and liking it too. No, loving it! The kiss wasn't perfect, we were both shy, cautious, testing, tasting each other. There were no fireworks, no bazookas blasting off, just the feel of his lips on mine. The taste of him. He tasted, surprisingly, of dark chocolate. His arms slowly came around me and I melted into them. The way he held me I felt so… secure.

We broke apart. It had been an innocent kiss, a sweet one. No making out and stuff. I felt a sudden tingling all over my body, and for the first time since entering Narnia, I felt like I could burst with happiness. That's when I looked at his face. He had that unfathomable, horrible expression on his face. My stupid grin faded. Maybe he didn't feel it. Maybe… I was a terrible kisser. I bit back a sob.

" Did… did I do something wrong?" I asked my voice shaking.

Raphael then had a disbelieving expression on his face. "That was the most amazing, undemanding kiss I ever had in my life! I could practically feel all your emotions. I was just trying to understand you." He took a few moments pause before continuing. "You are the most amazing, complex, most difficult creature I have ever met in my life, Kaykasha Rai."

Then he pulled me to him and kissed me fiercely. This time the bazookas did go off and I could feel fireworks dancing in the corners of my vision. My inner Raktdantini had long since vanished leaving a puddle in her wake. This kiss was beautiful, passionate. Our lips melded together, and it soon felt like my entire soul was in my lips. We were not shy this time. The feelings were too great to be restrained.

Finally we broke apart. Both of us panting trying to get air back into my lungs. I would have fallen too, but he held me safety in his arms. He caught me in a fierce embrace and as I hugged him back I felt tears prick my eyes. His gaze made me feel like I was the most beautiful girl in the world, his embrace made me feel warm, secure, safe and comfortable. Like he'd shield me from everything and I believed it to.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Raphael sighed into my hair. "When you didn't turn up in the castle, I could have kicked myself. You are always doing the most impulsive and reckless things. Ever thought of sticking to the plans?"

" Oh bish and bosh," I said airily, "where's the fun in that?"

"No, listen to me Kay. I cannot live like this, not knowing what you will do the next second. If anything happened to you, Kay…" he looked so cute and frustrated when he said that, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, Mr. I- don't-have-any-faith-on-Kay-though-I-know-she-is-awesome, I get it. But that's just the way I am. I can't stop being who I am. If I feel I can change something, to hell with the plans!"

" You don't get it do you? My hell is when you're _not_ around me. When I can't look and gaze at you to make sure your all right. When your not with me I…"

He stopped talking and turned his head to the side, trying to hid his flaming cheeks. I slowly, hesitantly, cup his smooth cheek in my hand and turned him to face me.

"I never knew you cared that much," I admitted. I didn't really know what I was saying, I was just following my heart. "But that's who I am. I can't, I'm not going to change to make you more comfortable. How would you like it if I told you to stop acting like a complete jerk to people?"

"I would ignore you," he said softly.

"I may not like how you act at times, but I accept it. Just as you need to accept who I am otherwise this relationship is going to fall," I realized quietly.

He sighed. "You're right." He looked back at me and let me stare deep into his eyes. "I'll accept it."

**There it is!!! And no cliffy too. I would really like to thank my beta ****hpswst101**** for this chapter as she co-wrote it. And gave the ending. Thank you so much!!! :D**

**I would like to thank **_trichwin, hpswst101, _**and all my other sweet reviewers who ake time to review and are simply awesome. This chapter is for you guys!**

**I would also like to thank my two best friends who have the patience to listen to my insane plots. You guys rock!!!! **

**So………… remember the Review Rabbit? He's really really lonely. Go on and make acute bunny happy and review please.**

*****magyka*****


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 is on the block, people. So, here goes the drill.**

**Disclaimer: blah…blah…don't own…blah…blah…Narnia….yap…yap…!!**

Chapter 18: the great "rescue" led by my friend Coral.

Raphael and I got extremely pointed looks from Jill. She was, after all, a girl. And even though she respected privacy, it only went so much. So needless to say she was fishing for details. And as far as I was concerned she could go on doing that. I am an extremely evil person. Bwahahaha!!!

I walked beside Raphael relishing the feeling of his hand holding mine. I know it did not feel like the typical " oh! His hand was so big and warm and covered in calluses. Mine is so small and soft." Our hands were more or less the same size. But you know what? I didn't care. Not one iota. Raphael loved me. _Me, _not my hand. Sorry, I know I am boring but hey " Raphael loves me" has a certain ring to it if you listen closely. I mean… sheesh!! I'll just stop. But I think our fights will stop now.

Suddenly Jill asked" Does anyone know where we are going?"

" No!" I turned to Raphael, expecting him to know.

" Don't look at me. I don't know Narnia, okay," Raphael said.

" What do you mean?" I screeched.

" I. have. No. Idea. On. Where. To. Go." He said it slowly.

" Then why were you um.. swaggering around like you knew?"

" I wasn't swaggering around. Get your eyes checked."

" you get your brain checked. You gibbering.. monkey!"

" gibbering monkey? You stupid.. horse"

" Horses are noble creatures."

" men descended from monkeys"

" There are always exceptions."

" That applies for you too,"

" I cant believe I am wasting my breath talking to you when I can find the way out. As usual."

With that Mr. I-have-a-bee-in-my-bonnet struts off like he owns the place!!! The nerve of him!! Even after kissing me he is a Jerk. Well, I wasn't exactly Princess Peony but hey!! Whatever. Like I care.

Slipping my arm through Jill's ( to make up for Raphael) I pulled her along. Well, this time Raphael neednt bother finding the way. I would. I was in Guides back at home. I had learned to find my way. All we would have to wait was for nightfall and then the mighty navigator Kaykasha would steer everyone by the stars. ha!!

Walking in front of Richardson I soon realized that they didn't show everything in Lost. You needed to cut the foliage with your kryses and the brambles got caught in my long dress so I slipped it off and traveled in the white plain under was way more comfortable.

Pretty soon I was thirsty, hot, bothered, sweaty, dirty, muddy, brambly, leafy, stemmy, thorny and all other stuffs too. I tried to avoid squishing icky insects, my hair desperately needed shampoo. I felt miserable.

Suddenly I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I looked up and lost myself in Raphael's eyes. I smiled at him and then with renewed vigour I –

… I heard a huge shout off " Kay!!!" and then I was wrenched out of Raphael's arms and pummeled into the ground. A person was hugging me, well rather squeezing the hell outta me.

" ohmigod!whatareyoudoinghere?whathappenedwasoneofthegriffinscirclingthecitysawyou!! youdidntlookgoodsohealertedusandhereweare!!!youwereathepalcewerentyou?andthere werethesegaurdsandthetisroc!!sowecametorescueyou!!!

it was with my super powers that I understood what she was saying. If you didn't well tough luck! Go back up and read!!! That I am narrating the story should be enough for you. Hmphh.

" jeez! Calm down. Coral," I laughed. Yeah! No Robinson Crusoe. All hail Coral who rescued us from our really great sense of direction.

THISISATIMEBREAKSODEALWITHIT!!!!

Later at the camp, where Jill was covered with hugs and kisses and lots of affection I slipped away. No matter what anyone says I need my alone time. And just because Raphael and I were dating (so to speak) does not mean I shall attach myself to him like a particularly clingy and annoying sea anemone. Yes, I relished the moments I spent with him but both of us needed breathing space. So anyway, I slipped away.(**a/n: that rhymed)**

There would be no battle. The Narnians had got back Jill and they were satisfied. All the groups were ready to retreat. But I told them to stay on for a few days and wait till the spies in Tashbaan came back with news. I don't know what I am expecting. But Jill supported me. Obviously she knew something. She'd say it at tomorrow's council most probably. I had a feeling that this wasn't over. It couldn't be so simple. Nothing ever was. Not last term's maths paper nor the Tisroc's plan. How he got into Aslan's Country I don't know but I sure as hell will kick that greedy buffoon out.

" My child," a voice said. I froze, afraid to turn around. The great powerful, sweet voice told me it was Aslan.

Yet turn a round I did, sinking into a bow. I was afraid to look into his eyes.

" why do you not look into my eyes, child?" The Great Lion asked.

" Because I cared more about myself than Narnia. Raphael and Peter and Edmund and Lucy and everyone care about Narnia more than their own lives. And I am so selfish that I cant think beyond myself." The confessions poured out of me.

" Look into my eyes child"

and I did. Because it was a command. I looked up and in those brown eyes I saw my shame, my guilt. But I also saw forgiveness, kindness and unfathomable, unconditional Love. Pure, raw, unadulterated Love. And I started crying. I don't know how I dared but I buried my face in His glorious mane and sobbed.

And He stood there patiently waiting for my tears to dry. He did not comfort me. I did not need comfort. I needed motivation. I needed to Understand. And Understand I did. We talked for hours. From Narnia's past to our world to Narnia's present state to my problems, we talked about it all.

And I realized, He was Good.

As I walked back to the camp with a stronger resolve, Aslan asked me " child, do you want anything?"

" Aslan, please, if you don't mind, I would like to hear Eye Of the Tiger."

If Aslan found the request strange he didn't let it on.

That was how the rest of the camp found me entering with dyrads singing Eye Of the Tiger with me. The first ever music synchroised walk in Aslan's Country. Beat that you Calormenian fools!!!

**I hope that added meaning to the chapter. I would like to thank my reviwers ANNCAN. HPSWST101, TRICHWIN. Guys you rock!!! My beta hpswst101 of course I would like to thank you.**

" **little review rabbit went to play,**

**in the land of fanfics one glorious day!**

**He found a purple button, thought it was pretty-**

**Went in, poor thin! It's never that easy!**

**He's stuck there now waiting for you-**

**To get him out, so leave a review!!!"**

**Come on guys, have a heart and review. I even made a poem!**

****magyka****


	21. Chapter 20

**Hehe! I have absolutely no excuse for not updating. I felt really lazy and that was it. But do not worry. Here is chapter 19 for you guys!!**

**Disclaimer: yet again…. Narnia is not mine. If it were I would be ruling with Skander Keynes.**

Chapter 19: Sheona the Shameful

The next morning, I woke up, much refreshed after my talk with Aslan, fired with a zeal to work for Narnia. I wanted to meet Raphael but just as I was about to go find him, I had major misgivings. Raphael was practicing sword fighting so I couldn't very well go annoy him. So I decided to go and have a heart to heart talk with my dear friend Coral who has conveniently disappeared.

I grabbed apiece of toast from the kitchen and finally tracked her down. She was in the Healer's tent. What on earth was she doing there? I entered the tent. To my horror there was my friend sobbing, holding a cup of tea, sitting opposite to Mr. Tumnus." Coral!!! What's wrong?" I gasped out, distressed at her state.

Coral took one look at me and flung herself at me, sobbing into my shoulder, I almost started crying myself. She looked miserable. After a long time she stopped crying, her eyes red rimmed.

"Everyone hates me." She said in a wavering voice.

"That's not true, Coral. Tell me everything. Now. Please," I added for good measure.

I went and sat down next to her on an empty patient's bed. Mr. Tumnus was ona chair opposite us and a fire cracled merrily in the hearth of the tent.

" Fine. Mr. Tumnus already knows so I suppose it doesn't matter. I came to Narnia during the Golden Age. Josh was there too. It was so different then. Josh was my brother, he was this solid comfort I could depend on. Now…. Even he has lost faith in soon as we entered, Aslan met us and told us all about Isabella. I thought she'd be this evil witch but Kay.. she looked just like you. And when I saw Edmund for the first time, I knew it was wrong but there it was… I think I fell in love. And I knew she was evil, that I could love him more than her.I was ready to hammer some sense into King Edmund's brain before but when I saw him, Kay, I really never felt like that before. And I hated Isabella even more for deceiving him. It hurt to watch him love her, care for her. And he was so stoic otherwise. I was told by Aslan to try and expose her, because Edmund had been used enough by the White Witch, but every time I saw him smile at her my resolve would weaken. Because no matter how hard I'd try he would never smile like that for me. And then she died in battle with the Calormene. Pretending to be heroic when she herself incited Rabadash to capture Susan. She had fired Rabadash on saying that Susan loved him. And the look on his face when she died! The anguish! The pain! Before I could do anything, we were sent back. He couldn't do it alone. Because that gutless fool never had that much brains. I hated her and him and oh! Everyone!! And now I come back and Peter tells Edmund everything but he still loves her. He still _freaking_ loves her!! After all she did to him. I'm just an irritable mosquito to him." Coral sighed and hiccupped.

" Coral no way are you a mosquito! A centipede maybe but not a mosquito!!" I retorted, tears almost overflowing.

" A centipede!!!" Coral yelled in mock outrage.

" Yeah! They are extremely beneficial for the environment and…"

" Shut up Kay,"

Well that was nice! Sniffing self-righteously I decided to let it go because frankly speaking I am no good at solving issues. Little children I can manage- just hug them and kiss their booboos and they are happy as sheep. Bless them! But hopelessly in love best friends? Nuh uh!!

Mr. Tumnus spoke up now. He had been quite the whole while and he bagan in a mild tone:

" Do you know the story of Sheona, the last Queen of Narnia? She too had fallen in love with a knight, a very brave one. But he died in the war against the White Witch. So she turned bitter and fought and fought. She knew very well it was suicide but her loyal troops rode out to battle. Then the Witch at last turned her to ice and locked her away in the Stream of Tears where underneath the crystal water she slumbers forever. Till at last…." Mr. Tumnus hadn't finished but I interrupted him. I couldn't help it.

" Don't tell me – twoo luv's kiiiiiiiss!!" I ended dramatically.

Mr. Tumnus laughed. He was a good sort. "No Kay, till at last she finds someone to heal the wound."

"The difference being?" I asked intelligently.

Coral laughed and cheering up dragged me out to " explore the darned place, bye Mr. Tumnus!i need to get my mind off things…. Who knows, we might even find Sheona the Shameful.. poor girl, what a name."

"don't worry Kay, you will find out the difference soon enough." Mr. Tumnus said.

As we went out I saw Mr. Tumnus smiling a peculiar smile and looking at us with overly bright eyes. Weird.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I wanted to meet Raphael but Coral wouldn't let me. According to her, "No need to lick his boots just coz your dating."

Well I never! I don't lick anyone's freaking boots!!! hello? I am a feminist! I do have some pride, though I wouldn't say no to those delightful kisses. Ehem….

We walked into the forest, plucking an occasional apple…(after asking the tree, of course) and eating it. Suddenly I felt a bramble poke my leg hard.

" OU-FREAKING-CHIE!!" I screamed and hobbled next to this brook.

Unintentionally a few tears pricked my eyes and fell into the brook. Coral looked on worried. After a while we both stood up and started towards the camp. Suddenly….

There was a flash of light, a Lion's roar and this maniacal laughter. Coral and I inched forward towards the brook. Our eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Oh my Aslan!" gasped Coral.

As I peered into the brook to see what astounded her. I saw it and felt my knees go weak.

Because there in the stream, underneath a layer of crystal clear water laid a woman of immense beauty, her eyes closed, her lips red and her forehead scrunched up in a frown.

I think we just awoke Sheona.

My assumption was proved correct as the mighty Queen suddenly sat up and let out a high-pitched wail.

We. Are. So. Screwed.

**There ya go!!!! I was quiet pleased with this chapter. I know that since Kay and Raphael are together people expect fluff but the fact is that they both have their lives to live and are not in fact leeches clinging to each other. And btw, yes it was Coral and Edmund. Kudos to those who figured that out!!**

**Ehem! Not that I am begging or anything but please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. Remember I am not begging. Just asking.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry!!!! We had Durga Puja so I couldn't update. I'll update a bit slowly now. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of pink gloves, which I will gladly exchange for Narnia.**

**Chapter 20: the War Council**

Needless to say, when we reached the camp there was quiets a stir. The return of a supposedly mythical, legendary and not to mention _several_ hundred years old queen did cause that. However, I wasn't too bothered. I always did like to enter with a bang. I know, I know, be humble and all that. Yeah right.

After a lot of explanations, re-explanations, cross-explanation and revived legends later, we _finally _sat down for the war council. Raphael was not there during these explanations as he was still practicing his fencing.

All the royalty, generals, advisors etc attended the meeting. Thus, a strange assortment of creatures sat around the table where a huge map of Narnia lay. Raphael entered with King Edmund with whom he was starting to get quiet chummy with, let me tell you. He flashed me a smile and then took his place beside me.

King Edmund had spotted Coral and had gone strangely tight lipped. As for Coral, she stiffened visibly.

"Lords and Ladies, we are gathered here at a time when Aslan's Country is in great danger. Evil is lurking and we have to take action. However, we do not have any proof that the Calormenes are associated with this Evil. The rea-" Peter had begun impressively but was interrupted by Jill, whom I noticed was holding hands with Eustace. Under. The. Table.

Really, did she think we were that stupid? I grinned to myself.

"We do have proof." Jill said, "I saw it myself. The White Witch, the Lady of the Green Kirtle whatever she is, has returned. They helped hold me prisoner. Zahaar Tarkhaan is definitely working with them. They entered when he was about to… to…" Jill broke off and Eustace put a comforting arm around her.

I felt livid. I hadn't known that that vile centipede had tried such stuff with her. If I had, then I would have certainly punched him when I had met him.

Raphael must have felt my anger because he put his hand over mine. I looked at him. His thumb was tracing soothing circles on my hand. I turned my hand and entwined our fingers together. I looked at his face. One corner of his mouth had gone up. I smiled and turned back to the conversation.

" I think its best if we declare war on them," Sheona said.

Peter looked a little irritated at that but he composed himself and said, "Lets not be hasty."

" I think it's best if we wait," Cor suggested.

"And wait for the Evil to destroy us?" asked Coral.

" No, I don't think that's what Cor is trying to say. I think he means we should wait for them to attack but by no means should we remain idle. We should strengthen our defenses and work on our strengths." Edmund clarified.

" I second that," Raphael added.

"Lets have a vote," I said.

"All those in favor of Sheona?" Caspian asked. Two generals raised their hand.

"And all those in favour of Cor?"

Cor won hands down, Aravis gave him a fleeting smile (didn't think I'd notice) and the war council broke up.

I went outside with Raphael once most of the major leaders had left. As usual, he was managing to look flawless and making me feel clumsy walking next to him.

We heard a clatter from a nearby tent. Curiosity getting the better of us we peered inside and saw Coral and Edmund arguing as usual.

"You are such an idiot! How you ever got the title of Just, I will never know," Coral yelled, her hands flying in the air.

"She was my beloved and I loved her. Is that bad thing?"

"You might have loved her, but she didn't share those feelings. If she loved you, would she have tried to sell your sister to that monster? Would she have given information to the Calormenes about us so they could invade? She didn't love you. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"At least she didn't insult me in front of everyone!"

Coral gave a strange cackle like sounding laugh, "No, she did it BEHIND your back. You are so naïve!"

Edmund opened his mouth to retort something, his chest was panting heavily. I was right about to intervene when he suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"I loved her, Coral. I know that I should forgive her I'm supposed to forgive what she did but I can't. Then you come along and it's Isabella all over again. You enter my thoughts… both in the day and at night. Whenever we pass each other a little bit of me hopes you notice. At night when I'm all alone in my room, dangerous thoughts enter my mind. I wish you would visit me in the night, so I have someone to talk to, to hold as we slowly fall asleep. And when those thoughts come into my mind, I think of her. I feel like I'm betraying her but then I think about how she betrayed my country and me. I've been so confused and I've taken it out on you. I care so much about you, Coral. I really do, but I'm still attached to her and I feel like I betray her memory. Do you understand?"

Coral's face softened as Edmund spoke and she went on to her knees, so they were at eye level with each other. At the end, she picked up his hand.

"I see. I never knew you cared that much about her. But Edmund, if you ever want me to come, just let me know and I'll be there in a wink. Wether it's for holding or just wanting to talk, I'll come. I understand you care a lot about her, but you need to give her up." She sighed. "I'm willing to wait for you, as long as it takes." Both Raphael and I sighed happily. It was SO cute.

Then right before our eyes, Edmund leaned forward, putting a hand behind Coral's head and gave her a smacking kiss. I fell into Raphael due to utter surprise. We looked at each other and started chuckling quietly at the stupidity of our friends.

We went into my tent. I started applying moisturizer to my skin, which were dry and flaky. Thank you god for moisturizer!!

Raphael sat and observed me. Then all of a sudden he came up and pulled me to him. Bringing his lips down, he stopped a millimeter away from my lips and said, " I didn't see you all day."

My breathing became ragged. "I was busy," I whispered.

"So busy that you couldn't see me fencing?"

"Yeah, yeah, more like seeing you show off."

"For that My Lady, you have to pay."

He brought his lips down on mine. I closed my eyes and gave over to that temptation gnawing at me.

After an amazing kissing session, we sat next to each other, beside the window, talking about everything and nothing.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him all the while thanking Aslan for giving me Raphael.

**I was quiet satisfied with this chapter. Tell me if it's too mushy for you. And a huge thank you to all my darling reviewers who really give me the inspiration to continue writing… and hpswst101, my awesome beta, is as usual an immense help.**

**Remember review rabbit? He's still stuck in there. Try and click the button and rescue him.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am extremely sorry people. But I have my exams this month… getting over on the sixth of December. I have to prepare for it. So I wont be updating anytime soon. But don't worry… I'll get to it as soon as the vile thing's over. So bear with me please. This will be the last chapter for a while….**

**Disclaimer: my name happens to be Charlotte Sandra Lewis. Does that make me C.??? if it does then I own Narnia.**

**Chapter 21: Attack**

I sighed happily, tying my hair into a customary braid. Raphael had left my tent a few hours earlier and conveniently made me too excited to sleep. As I eased myself onto my bed, I tried to count the sheep, recite long equations and remember all the Kings on the Earth and what they did.

I couldn't get to sleep. Damn that Raphael to hell!! Suddenly I heard leaves rustling outside. Now, I had seen plenty of horror movies (courtesy of Kim) where the unsuspecting heroine goes out and is attacked by the psychopath. So, I huddled closer to my pillow and pulled the blanket over my head.

I felt the tent flap opening. I almost whimpered out loud when I remembered I was a Guardian. I pulled out my krises from under my pillow and hoping Aslan would protect me jumped out of the bed.

" HIYA!!" I screamed with an extremely difficult karate maneuver. My krises were poised, ready to strike. The intruder gave no indication of fright and simply lunged at me with his long, pointy and extremely dangerous sword. I countered his attack with one of my krises and with the other I tried to cause some serious damage. The intruder was heavier than me and he used his weight to his advantage. I was pinned against my bed as he threw me on it, his sword against my throat. My krises were knocked out of my hand. I cursed loudly. To think that I was caught unawares. This man was good! But I was better. At least, I thought so.

His face was a few inches away from mine, the man lighted a candle with his left hand, his right hand pointing the blade at my throat. I could now see his features. It was that complete pig Zahaar!! And he was on top of me!! Yuck!!

"My dear Tarkheena," he began in a silky voice. "You ran away from me. Now you have to pay because I always get what I want!!" his voice was growing increasingly violent and his eye had a manic gleam.

"Well, no. You aren't exactly Orlando Bloom or Christian Bale now, are you?" I said. He looked a littler confused and his blade slipped from his hand a little. Immediately, I grabbed a needle from a dress one of my dresses that Dresmona, one of the Niads, was trying to fix and plunged it into his eye.

Zahaar roared in agony. I reached out for my krises placed on the bedside table. I had to keep him distracted because even half blind he could do plenty of damage.

Zahaar might have been in a lot of pain but he kept me pinned. However, he moved his form a little to the side, leaving my left leg free. And that's how I kicked him really hard, somewhere I'd rather not tell you. Let's just say I doubt whether he'll have kids in the future. He moved off me, groaning. Serves him right!!

I could hear lots of movement outside accompanied by shouting. Those lowly Calormenes!! They had attacked at night. Gutless worms.

Without a hint of remorse, I plunged one of my krises into Zahaar's body. He howled in pain. I tried to feel the guilt. I waited for the realization to strike. But I felt nothing. Only a realisation that Zahaar deserved to die. I shoved his body off of me and after straightening my dress, I went outside; utter chaos reigned.

The Calormenes were running about like headless chickens. Most of their Generals were dead. We had routed their army. Yeah!

I saw Raphael run towards me. " Kay, are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded and pulled him into the tent. He paled at the sight of Zahaar, his sightless eyes staring at the ceiling. Then he dragged out the dead body.

"Calormenes! Stop this battle now! Your King is dead. Your army is routed. Leave us and go and we will forgive this cowardly act." Raphael said as brought out Zahaar's dead body.

The Calormenes huddled together and they agreed to retreat. As they were going, suddenly a voice rang out.

"Stop fools! It doesn't matter if your Tarkhaan is dead. You were never lead by him in the first place. Narnia will be OURS!"

It was a woman who spoke. The cold voice gave me chills. Then she appeared out of the shadows. Coral, the Pevensies and Eustace all gasped. Prince Rilian paled. The woman had unearthly beauty. Golden hair, a perfect figure, blood red lips… then, in front of our eyes she changed. Now she wore green, had black hair but still had unearthly beauty.

Then something even stranger happened. She changed into a girl with brown curls, a small nose and brown eyes widened with surprise.

I gasped as I stared at an exact replica of myself. Raphael whispered, "Isabelle," and I knew it was Edmund's Isabelle. I didn't blame him for confusing me with her. Heck! I was confused.

So, now I officially have an evil twin hell bent on destroying Narnia.

Great. Just plain peachy.

**That's it for now people. Sorry again.**

****magyka****


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: I am back after a mind boggling two weeks. I am sure I flunked Bengali paper…. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do own the measly answer scripts I gave but not Narnia. *sob***

**Chapter 21: the battle for Aslan**

Peter arranged the troops and gave them instruction even though it was the dead of the night. I stood among them ready for further instructions.

"Er… Kay… maybe you should stay with the archers." Said Peter.

" What? But why? I fight with krises. You know archery is not my forte." I answered.

There was an ackward silence. Then Raphael pulled me aside. Peter looked relieved that he didn't have to do the dirty work himself.

"Kay, I don't think Aslan would have wanted you to fight." He said.

To say I was indignant would be an understatement. I was positively furious.

" Don't bring Aslan into this. You think I am weak." I hissed.

"That's not true. You killed Zahaar. But I don't want what happened today tyo happen again. Look, I should have beeen there. I should have prevented that pervert from touching you. I am sorry you killed him because I would like to rip him from limb to limb. That's not possible but I can protect you and prevent from happening again. Coral is with the archers too. These people don't respect women. They are perverted people. Please, stay with the archers, Kay." Raphael said in an urgent voice.

I sighed. This obviously was very important to Raphael. I could always sneak in later. No way was I missing the action. Not after all my lessons to learn how to be dangerous and deadly.

"Alright." I said.

"You'll stay here?" Raphael asked, stunned that I had relented so fast.

"Yes," I said.

Raphael smiled. He gave me a kiss and left. Well, that was comforting. Too bad I'd have to fight because no way was I letting Raphael fight without me. Hell, I was a Guardian too.

* * *

I think Edmund knew what I was planning. That's why he was striding up to me with a purposeful look in his eye. Which is why I escaped to Coral. With Coral around, Edmund was going to get distracted. Very distracted. He he.

Suddenly I felt a pull on my skirt. It was Gloahn, the panther. Now Gloahn was going to have babies so she wouldn't be allowed to fight so I was surprised to see her with the troops at all.

"What are you doing here, Gloahn? Aren't you supposed to be resting? "

" Lord Raphael sent me to moniter.. I mean… stay with you." Said Gloahn looking sheepish.

No way was I arguing with a black panther. But inside I was riled up. So Raphael had known what I was planning. Insufferable idiot!! Now I was going to miss out on all the action!!

I was determined to fight for Aslan, I loved Him and didn't care for what happened. Yes, I loved Raphael but Aslan was all-in-all. I would do anything and everything for him.

I sneaked into the tent containing the armours and weapons. I proceeded immediately to find an armour fitting me and put it on.

It was so heavy!! I couldn't even lift my hand. I hastily stepped out of it. Then I spotted some armours for the naiads, who were with the archers. Grinning, I put one of them on. It was light and perfect.

I pulled on the helmet. It hid my hair and face well enough. I would look like a naiad who had somehow, by _mistake_ ( a very deliberate one), entered the war. I dressed myself, put my two krises into their sheaths. I secured the sheaths to my belt on my waist and hurried out of the tent.

I somehow managed to find an unoccupied mare, her name was Shea. I climbed on top of her. After much panting and scrambling and exclamations of " In the name of Gerard Way," I managed to perch myself on top of Shea.

Shea chuckled." Lady Kay, I do hope you fight better than you ride." She said.

"How…what…who???" I was flabbergasted. How had she known?

"Don't worry. I know of your desire to fight in the battle. You are valiant and if any harm befalls you I shall make a speedy getaway to ensure your safety." Shea said.

"Thank you," I said, truly grateful and happy that at least someone believed in me.

* * *

I fell into rank with the men surrounding me. Raphael was up in front with Peter, Edmund and to my surprise Sheona. Oh! I get it! That's what all the shouting in Peter's tent in the morning was. Because she ruled before the Pevensies she refused to recognize them as the top authority unless commanded by Aslan. Smart girl.

The Witch's army drew closer. I could see them on the field. I gulped. The army was huge. Peter turned around and said," Men!...." Sheona cleared her throat. Peter glanced at her irritated. I would be irritated too if someone interrupted me while I was giving a motivating speech.

Peter sighed. "Men and women! Are you with me?!!" he said in a loud and powerful voice.

The response was thunderous. I almost turned deaf due to the amount of noise.

" Are you with me?" Peter asked louder.

The response was overwhelming this time. I joined in too. I looked at a cliff nearby. The archers were ready, their bows strung. Lucy shouted," Fire!!" and together they fired, a whole row of arrows went up into the sky and pierced the enemies.

Woooot!!!! Yes! Take that, you monsters.

The next thing I knew, the whole army was surging forward. Not about to be left behind, I gulped and urged Shea forward. We galloped across the field. I had never ridden on a horse so fast. I clutched onto Shea for dear life. I didn't know how to use my krises when both my hands were so fully occupied in holding onto Shea. The Witch's army were closer than ever. I couldn't even see Raphael in the confusion.

Then it happened.

The two armies met. I was riding across the field, desperately holding onto Shea with one hand, while trying to handle one of my krises with the other. Suddenly, this huge ogre in armour came charging at me. I screamed in terror, then I remembered my krises. I wrapped my legs around Shea and took out my other kris. Then I plunged my kris into the ogre when he came closer.

I didn't have time to contemplate. It kill or be killed here. I couldn't catch a glimpse of Peter or Edmund or Sheona or Rilian or Cor or anyone else. I wished I had listened to Raphael and stayed with Lucy. I tried to compose myself. I was a Guardian , for heaven's sake!

I don't know how many people I killed. The worst part was that I didn't even care. They had chosen their side and I had chosen mine. The battle was all a blur. I found it easier not to look at the faces when I killed the people.

I think Aslan knew how I would feel. The terrible guilt of not caring, the terrible feeling of having a greater purpose behind it all.

Because the next thing I knew, a rich, warm voice filled with love whispered in my ears," Courage, dear heart," and I felt a warm breath with a delicious smell blowing over me.

I felt stronger and more courageous. With a newer resolve, I squared my shoulders and started to fight.

* * *

the battle seemed to go on for ever. It came to a point where I could see Raphael fighting in the distance. I almost went to hug him when I remembered where I was. I slashed at a Calormene. He went down.

But not before knocking off my helmet. My hair tumbled out and praying that Raphael was too busy fighting to notice me. I fearfully glanced at him.

No such luck. He was looking at me and his face was livid. Suddenly, I wished I could fight that ogre again rather than face Raphael.

That's right, the Guardian of Narnia is a coward who cant even face one Raphael Richardson.

**Well, that was my biggest chapter yet. I feel so proud * sob sob*. Guys, I am sorry i9 couldn't put up a chapter on the 4****th****. This week is so hectic. So sorry.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 22: the Witch's secret

I tottered around the battle field, taking care not to come in contact with Raphael. I decapitated a few Calormenes on the way. I tried not to get into the way of any Narnian soldiers. However, the Calormenes seemed to be targeting me as scores of them kept charged at me, one after the other. I began to see the wisdom in Raphael's words but only the thought of Aslan drove me forward.

I started tiring. I knew my strength would give out soon. Shea seemed to sense it and suggested going somewhere safe. Just then I caught a glimpse of Sheona, she was fighting like a whole herd of rampaging elephants. It spurred me on, that sight.

I screamed shrilly as one of the big ol' generals charged at me before promptly driving my kris into his horse. Poor beast! It whinnied and threw off that mean man. But he caught my hair while going down and dragged me down with him. Shea got separated from me in the confusion of the war.

I screamed. It hurt!! Really hurt. The stupid, sadistic general from hell grinned. I spied some of my hair in his hands. He. Had. Ripped. My. Hair. Out!

Now he was going to pay.

Shrieking like a banshee, I lunged at his heart with my kris. He blocked me with his shield. I tried to thrust in the other kris. Nada. He wasn't having that.

He was good. I had to give him that. He blocked every attack of mine. Then the most unbelievable thing happened. He disarmed me.

I probably would have died, I stood there gaping like a salmon, when Peter somehow came in front and blocked that geezer's swipe. Peter finished him in one simple move and then turned to me. And holy Virgin Mary, he was angry, scratch that, furious; I cowered.

Suddenly, Sheona came out of no where.

"You're wasting time!" she screamed. Thank you, Aslan!

"Shut up!!" King Peter yelled back. I had never seen him lose control like that. "I am the High King! You can't speak to me like that!!!"

Ok. Ok. I suppose he was entitled to his ego. And Sheona hadn't really been civil to him. In fact; far from it, actually. So I could understand his sentiments.

Sheona opened her mouth to argue, then seeing his fury she closed her mouth. She pursed her lips and walked away. Smart girl.

I had taken this opportunity to sneak away. And when I turned around I was face to face with the Witch.

* * *

"You!" I said.

She smiled an evil and beautiful smile.

"Didn't Aslan kill you?" I asked.

A flash of annoyance flitted across her face before it was replaced by that cold smile.

"Foolish lion, when will He learn that I cannot be killed unless my Energy Force is killed?" She asked.

"Oh hello…..let me tell you I get A's, ok? And what is this Energy Force?"

The Witch and I started to circle each other. The others gave us a wide berth. I'd like to imagine it was because of my aura of power and majesty but I had a sneaking suspicion it was because of the Witch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Raphael looking on in horror. All the other fights had stopped. Everyone was concentrating on us now.

How did I land myself in such situations?

"Energy Force is the place from where you get the energy to continue your unworthy life. Humans have it stored in their hearts. One stroke to it and you will be dead," said the Witch with great satisfaction.

"Where do you have it?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? It is how I managed to survive three attacks. And very soon Narnia shall be mine." She said.

I was very unimpressed. She was just like every other ranting megalomaniac.

Just then the Witch struck. I blocked it, thankfully, but she was painfully strong. Thank God Edmund had broken her stupid wand or else I would have been a nice statue rotting somewhere.

I had to find the Witch's Energy Force and fast. I wouldn't be able to hold her off any more.

Maybe, it was in the Witch's heart? No, that would be too obvious. I scanned the Witch. She wouldn't keep her Energy Force in her body. It would be too risky for her. I looked at the Witch's chariot. There an ogre stood guarding a cage.

I ran towards it. The Witch sneered.

"Are you running away from the battle, Little Guardian? Look, all of you, the bravery of the Narnians!" she screamed.

I could hear Sheona screaming for me to get my butt back to the battle, the Calormenes jeering. But I had one purpose now. Kill whatever was there in the cage.

I reached her chariot and lunged at the ogre. He grunted. He wasn't very bright. He swung his club at me but I was too fast. I got him in his stomach. He groaned and fell dead; but not before a blow to my head.

I almost fainted but held on somehow. The Witch had realized what I was up too. She screamed and started coming towards me at a furious pace. I looked into the cage. A crystal wasp lay there, buzzing furiously.

I know what you are thinking. Crush it, Kay. But it wasn't so easy. I suffered from Entomophobia; abnormal fear of insects. In short I had a blue fit when I saw insects.

The Witch had gotten even closer. I felt tears flow down my eyes and cold sweat appear on my forehead as I opened the cage. I put my hand inside and got out the wasp slowly. It beat its wings against my hand but it didn't sting me. Resisting the urge to puke, I put it onto the chariot seat and stabbed it.

For a moment nothing happened. Then the Witch screamed a dreadful scream. A sort of light shone on her as she fell onto the ground and Aslan appeared.

He smiled at the Witch and said," You are liberated, Jadis. Your treachery against your sister is forgiven and you can join her again. A Daughter of Eve has liberated you for the love of Me. You are free."

The Witch smiled and then, with great effort she said," Thank You, Aslan. Thank you, Daughter of Eve."

I raised my hand from the chariot and trying to smile valiantly (note: I still felt like puking) I said," No problemo!"

And the Witch changed into this whole bunch of beautiful butterflies. A delicious smell wafted across the entire battlefield.

Aslan walked towards me, "You have done well, Kay, Daughter of Eve. Your faith in Me defeated the Witch. Narnia is obliged to you."

And He breathed on me. I almost died from pleasure.

Then I saw everything in a blur. My head started throbbing really hard. In all the excitement, I hadn't noticed my head injury.

"Thank you, Aslan." I managed to pant out.

Then Raphael came running across the field.

"Kay, you…" He couldn't finish.

I had slumped onto him and promptly fainted. What timing, I say!!

**Yes, yes, go on yell at me. I really delayed in putting this up… but hey! It was Christmas!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!! My dear readers!!**

**Disclaimer: Santa did not gift me Narnia for Christmas so I **_**still**_** don't own it.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24: The end is always a new beginning

Needless to say, the celebrations went on and on. These Narnians sure knew how to have fun. I lost count of the infinite dresses I had to put on.

I think I knew in my heart that all this wouldn't last. so I clung onto them with all my heart. I had come to love Narnia. I felt more comfortable in Narnia than on Earth. I felt terrified at the prospect of leaving.

* * *

The morning Aslan sent for me and Raphael I sobbed for an hour in my bedroom. I think Raphael felt the same way I did.. He turned up at my door.

I really didn't want him to see me break down so I pretended to be really busy in my room.

"Raphael? Do you want anything? I really am quite busy." I told him. (please Aslan let my voice be steady)

"Busy doing nothing? I don't think that's possible." He said and slipped into my room. What an impertinent person!

I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my mouth to scream. But then I shut it. I really wasn't in the mood to fight. He probably felt just as terrible as me to leave but since he couldn't cry (being all macho) he was taking it out on me. In a way, I understood how he felt.

So, swallowing my pride, I went and hugged him tightly. He was stunned for a minute.

Then he hugged me back fiercely. I don't know how lon we stood there. I had resumed crying at some point. Narnia had come to mean so much to us. I felt like I belonged here. Raphael probably felt the same.

"Ahem!" Lucy's voice piped up. She looked sad. But I could discern a solitary mischeivous sparkle in her eye.

We broke apart hastily. We walked with Lucy in silence.

I drunk in each tiny detail. The carvings on the wooden cornices, the vases, the servants (in all shapes and sizes scurrying down the corridors), the regality of the whole palace, the beautiful gardens, the fresh Narnian air.

My vision blurred and I rubbed my eyes viciously to stop the tears from spilling out. A hand squeezed mine. Lucy had clasped my hand. She had tears in her eyes too.

* * *

It was a solemn gathering. Everyone looked sad, even Peter and Sheona (big surprise).

I hugged Aravis tightly, bowed at Cor and Corin, hugged Edmund, and promised Lucy again and again we'd be back. All that was missing was Coral.

She turned up at last. Her eyes were red from crying. I felt pity for her. She had just found requited love for the first time in her life from Edmund. Her parents were too busy with their own jobs to look into her life. And now she had to leave.

Aslan emerged from the forest.

"Raphael, Kay, Coral, all of you have a choice. You can choose to stay on in My Country or you can go back to your own world." He said.

Coral brightened up immediately. I knew her choice. But what was mine?

Narnia with my new friends?

Or Earth with my parents,family, Kim, my other friends and relations?

I felt torn. I never felt so confused in my whole life.

Aslan beckoned me closer. He breathed on my face. It was the sweetest, wildest smell I ever smelt.

"You will always be welcome in My Country as long as you believe in Me. The door is always open for you. I will always be there for you. You just have to find Me." He said.

I relaxed and looked at Raphael. He nodded.

"we'd like to go back, Aslan," he said.

Lucy smiled.

"I understand." She whispered.

Coral decided to stay back. I knew she had made the correct descision when I saw Edmund's glowing face.

Then it was time.

I hugged Coral tightly.

"See you later, alligator." I said. So sue me. I couldn't resist that, okay?

"In a while, crocodile," Coral replied rolling her eyes.

Then a weird wind enveloped me and Raphael. I grasped his hand.

One minute it was the smiling faces of the Narnians, and the next it was the dumbfounded expression of our class.

I checked the watch. Five minutes had passed since the period had started. Amazing.

Meanwhile, the teacher was squeaking in amazement.

"But.. you…him.. her.. picture.. disappear.." she gesticulated wildly, flapping her arms.

Talk about weird.

The clss was still in a stunned silence. Kim was staring at me in disbelief.

"its okay. You guys can speak now. We're back. Its okay" I said, waving my arms to show I was fine.

Nothing. Not a peep. Nada. Zilch.

I was at a loss when Raphael pulled e to him and whispered, "Lets give them something to talk about." And kissed the most cliché way possible.

Sure enough the class broke into furious whispers and the teacher just stood there sqawking, still flapping her arms.

Raphael, ever the dramatist.

Suddenly, I felt the same sweet, wild smell blow over us. And I knew Aslan was with us right to the end.

**I did it!!! I finished it!!! Now I feel sad!! I'm so sorry for the HUUUGE delay but this year I'm giving my board exams and I have a lot of syllabus to cover. So I wont be able to post as much. But I shall try. Do pray for me guys!! I need it!!!**


	27. author's note

**I really do apologise if my spellings were off in the last chapter. I will try to edit it . I totally realise the need for correct spellings and I am mortified that I did not switch on spell check. The fact is that this year is a crucial year for me as it decides my future. I did not want to spend too much time on fanfiction, however I could not bear to leave my story unfinished. Don't worry ANNCANN I will fix the spellings . that's a promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, someone mentioned how evil came into New Narnia. When people were first admitted into Narnia, they were pure. But later corruption crept in, the White Witch stirred up trouble as usual and we all know she is very charismatic so she could corrupt the Tisroc.**

**Hope that clarifies your doubts. So wish me luck for the year, I don't know how I'll make it through it!**

**magyka **


End file.
